Un Colpo di Testa
by Sylwinter77
Summary: Kate Beckett decide di accettare, a sorpresa, di trascorrere il week end negli Hamptons, nella 2x24, e Gina non è mai stata invitata.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo:  
 _B: Look... I know that I'm not the easiest person to get to know, and I don't always let on what's on my mind. But this past year, working with you, I've had a really good time.  
C: Yeah. Me, too.  
B: So, I'm- I'm just gonna say this and..._

"Se l'invito è ancora valido..." .  
"L'invito?", la interruppe Castle, senza capire.  
Kate inspirò profondamente, cercando di raccogliere tutto il coraggio che aveva, mentre stringeva tra le mani la bottiglia di birra, come se da questo dipendesse la sua vita.  
"Il week end negli Hamptons", lasciò uscire in un soffio.  
"Tu, cioè, vuoi dire che... che cosa?!" Castle non riusciva a credere alla sue orecchie. L'aveva invitata perché, Dio, certo che voleva Kate Beckett in costume sulla sua spiaggia, nel suo patio e... altrove, ma non avrebbe mai scommesso un soldo che avrebbe accettato l'invito.  
 _Devi ricordarti di scommettere più spesso, Rick._

Kate lo guardò, incerta. E sentendosi vulnerabile. E idiota. Forse l'aveva detto scherzando. Forse non intendeva davvero invitarla negli Hamptons. Forse era presto. Oddio cosa aveva fatto. Si era resa ridicola, così, davanti a Richard Castle.  
"Se non... intendo... se non hai altri programmi". Andiamo fino in fondo e facciamola finita. Del resto non è mai morto nessuno di ridicolo, no? Finora, almeno.  
"No", la interruppe lui con urgenza. "No, no. Assolutamente. Certo che l'invito è ancora valido. Partiamo. Subito, ora". La guardò con un mix di tale gioia, meraviglia e un pizzico di riconoscenza che lei si lasciò sfuggire una risata di gola.  
Questa cosa la impauriva da morire, ma allo stesso tempo la eccitava come il primo giro sulle montagne russe a dodici anni. Cercò di darsi un contengo, nel tentativo di tornare la persona controllata che tutti credevano che fosse.

"Castle, prima devo andare a casa a prendere qualche vestito", gli ricordò, pratica.  
"Non ti serve nessun vestito", la stuzzicò, sorridendole sornione.  
"Castle", lo ammonì fingendo una severità che non sentiva. "Se è così che intendi..."  
"Oh, per favore. Non sono certo così noioso come Tom", finse di offendersi. "Oh, a proposito di Tom". La guardò con intenzione, mentre lei abbassava lo sguardo, imbarazzata. "Pensavo che andassi via con lui questo week end". Non intendeva certo stare a porsi inutili e sterili domande su: "Ma tu non stavi con un altro?", proprio adesso che aveva accettato di andare via con lui. Poteva avere anche dodici uomini tutti insieme, ma, intanto, per questo week end era sua. Per il momento. E togliendo i dodici uomini dall'equazione. Ma la curiosità ebbe il sopravvento e non poté fare a meno di domandarsi che fine avesse fatto il suo rivale. Sì, certo, rivale. Come se avesse mai avuto qualche chance.

Lei si mordicchiò un labbro, ricordando il povero Tom che era andato via con aria mesta solo qualche ora prima. Le piaceva, davvero. Come ti piace un vecchio, affidabile, cane da guardia.  
"Noi... abbiamo pensato che fosse meglio prendere strade diverse". Spiegò, diplomatica.  
Castle inarcò un sopracciglio. "Noi? Anche lui ha convenuto che fosse meglio smettere di vedervi?". Via. Chiunque sano di mente non avrebbe mai lasciato Beckett. E non lo diceva solo perchè, beh, perchè era lui. Lo diceva perchè era vero. Era straordinaria. Tom doveva avere seri problemi, se non se ne era accorto.  
"Ok. Io. Io ho deciso di lasciarlo", ammise Beckett, suo malgrado. Sapeva dove voleva andare a parare e no, non voleva prendere quella strada. Spiegare. Spiegarsi. Non era brava con le parole, e lui lo sapeva.  
"L'hai lasciato per venire negli Hamptons con me?", chiese lui gondolando. Uno a zero, Tom. Uno. A. Zero.  
Lei si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro esaperato. Lo sapeva. Il Grande Ego in azione. "No, non l'ho lasciato... per te. Io... " non trovava le parole giuste. Perchè la verità era sì, certo, Rick che l'ho lasciato per te. E lo so come lo sai tu, ma vuoi sentirtelo dire e non posso. Non ancora.  
"Senti, vuoi che andiamo o pensi di stare qui al distretto tutto il week end a farmi il terzo grado? Vuoi portarmi nella stanza degli interrogatori? Devo sottopormi alla macchina della verità?". Se non puoi convincerli, confondili. Era il suo mantra. Del resto, era brava a far confessare la gente, giusto? Era il suo campo.

Lui alzò le mani in segno di resa. "Ok, d'accordo. Andiamo, certo. Ma non pensare che non ci sia tempo in questi giorni per parlare di...".  
Lei lo guardò con una luce maliziosa negli occhi. "Parlare, Castle? E' così che conquisti le donne?"  
"Abbiamo una donna da conquistare, qui?" rispose veloce alla sua provocazione, sfoderando il suo tono ammaliatore. E gli occhi blu. E... basta. Ok, basta. Contegno, Kate. "Pensavo che avessi accettato _in amicizia_ ", fece una breve pausa. "Sai, un po' di relax dopo tanto lavoro, il primo tuffo della stagione, i marshmallow sul fuoco. Tanti libri da leggere. Katherine Beckett, mi stai dicendo che hai intenzioni meno che onorevoli sul mio conto? Non me lo sarei mai aspettato", rispose sgranando gli occhi e fingendosi oltraggiato.  
Lei lo guardò stupefatta, ma poi lo vide ridere sotto ai baffi della sua sorpresa. Maledetto Castle. La stava prendendo in giro. E lei ci era cascata. "Sì, certo, è un invito amichevole. E io ho accettato proprio per amicizia E, sì, in effetti, ho proprio tanti libri da leggere", rispose ostentando indifferenza.  
"Portali", le suggerì. "Magari possiamo scambiarci qualche titolo, mentre parleremo di, uhm, letteratura americana contemporanea".

Kate era davanti al suo armadio, cercando di fare una lista mentale di cose da portare, ma tutto quello che voleva fare era saltellare in giro per la sua stanza, in accappatoio, pensando al week end che aveva davanti. Calmati, si disse. Queste cose non le facevi nemmeno a quindici anni.  
E va bene, solo un saltino. Però, piccolo.  
Non riusciva a smettere di sorridere. Ma doveva fare in fretta, perché di lì a poco Castle sarebbe passato a prenderla ed era sicura che, anzi, fosse già di sotto ad aspettarla. Si erano accordati per vedersi un'ora dopo, "Sessanta minuti. Sincronizziamo gli orologi" le aveva detto, prima di scappare via di corsa senza salutare nessuno, quasi travolgendo le persone al suo passaggio, entusiasta e spensierato, come se non avesse un problema al mondo. Il solito Castle, insomma, si ritrovò a pensare con tenerezza.  
Cercò di concentrarsi su cose pratiche, per non pensare alla cosa enorme che aveva fatto. Ma non aveva voglia di dirsi che non era da lei, che avrebbero rovinato tutto, che sarebbe stato un disastro e che non ci aveva pensato bene. Certo, che non ci aveva pensato. Certo che era una follia. Ma per una volta aveva voglia di smettere di portarsi addosso il peso del mondo. Voleva fare qualcosa che da tanto non si concedeva di fare. Sentirsi via. Non sentirsi in colpa per tutto. Voleva prendersi una vacanza dalla sua vita. E poi... e poi chi vivrà vedrà.

Un minuto prima che finisse l'ora concessa (Castle aveva preso molto sul serio questa cosa degli orologi sincronizzati) raccolse la borsa, la chiuse con un gesto deciso e, dando un'ultima occhiata generale, uscì di casa senza ripensamenti.  
Lui la stava aspettando, parcheggiato in doppia fila, con un dito a battere sull'orologio. Occhiali da sole, un'ombra di barba, jeans e maglietta verde militare. Si sentì tremare le gambe, per l'eccitazione di ciò che l'aspettava e per l'attrazione che era sorta all'improvviso per lui, dentro di sé. Quell'attrazione che non si era mai permessa di sentire perché, via, Kate Beckett che si mette a fangirlare per lo scrittore milionario, latin lover, e miglior single di Manhattan? Ma per favore. Lei non era come le altre. Lei era di più, voleva di più e certo non bastavano due braccia abbronzate per..? Oddio aveva detto braccia? Smettila di fissarle, Kate. Controllo. Contegno. Era una donna indipendente e realizzata e certo non trovava per niente virile vederlo alla guida, un braccio posato sul volante con noncuranza, perfettamente rilassato e padrone di sé, mentre lei, ecco, lei voleva giusto salire in macchina e svenire. Le sue emozioni non sarebbero uscite vive da questo week end, pensò con orrore. Cosa aveva fatto?  
Ma poi si accomodò, un po' rigida e attenta che i loro corpi non si sfiorassero, e lui iniziò a farla ridere, e lei lo prese in giro e lui le raccontò aneddoti divertenti delle estati passate e lei si rilassò contro il sedile, chiudendo gli occhi per un istante, assaporando il momento. Il tramonto, la strada senza traffico, la morbidezza della pelle, la voce ipnotica di Castle che la cullava. Tre giorni. Tre giorni e basta. Poi sarebbe tornato tutto come era prima, si disse. Sapendo in fondo al cuore di mentire a se stessa.


	2. Hamptons

Arrivarono che era quasi l'imbrunire. Il viaggio di un paio d'ore sembrava essere volato. Kate era sorpresa di come fosse stato facile, chiusi in una bolla che sembrava sospesa nel tempo e nello spazio, parlare e rilassarsi, fuori dai soliti schemi e dalla vita reale. Ma, giunti ormai a destinazione, si chiese cosa sarebbe successo. Se sarebbero riusciti a mantenere questa atmosfera rilassata, in cui entrambi avevano la guardia abbassata e sembravano più vicini di quanto fossero mai stati.  
Un conto era accettare in preda all'entusiasmo, un conto era trovarsi a casa di Richard Castle, da sola e senza pistola.

Ma tutte le sue riflessioni e interrogativi passarono momentaneamente in secondo piano quando si rese conto di cosa lui intendeva parlando di "Casa negli Hamptons". Sì, certo, lo sapeva che era ricco, ma era davvero così ricco? Rimase senza fiato: la villa era enorme, con una vista mozzafiato, esattamente come le aveva mostrato quel mattino, quando il mondo girava ancora sui soliti binari. Non era direttamente sul mare, e se ne chiese il motivo. Pensava che, come minimo, Castle si sarebbe scelto una casa a due passi dall'oceano. O su una scogliera a picco sul mare infestata da fantasmi e storie di pirati cannibali alla ricerca di un forziere di monete d'oro.  
Castle sapeva godersi la vita. Non era certo una novità.

Scese dall'auto non appena Castle parcheggiò l'auto di fonte a casa.  
"Potevi almeno aspettare che ti aprissi io lo sportello", si lamentò lui guardandola precipitarsi fuori.  
"Oh, via, Castle io non te lo apro mai", lo prese in giro.  
"Potresti lasciarmi fare il galante almeno una volta nella vita?".  
"Ti ho lasciato guidare", rispose stando al gioco.  
"E...?".  
"Non male, Castle. Pensavo peggio".  
"Quindi mi lascerai guidare qualche volta la macchina della polizia?", chiese speranzoso, giocando con lei.  
"Assolutamente no". Lo fermò con tono tagliente che tradiva una risata.  
Si mosse su un terreno conosciuto, secondo i loro soliti botta e risposta, perchè si sentiva leggermente intimidita dalla casa, dalla situazione, e aveva bisogno di riprendere il comando. Ma le venne il sospetto che lui le leggesse dentro e sapesse cosa stava provando. E che rispondesse al loro gioco familiare per farla stare bene. Non doveva essergli sfuggito che, per quanto avesse seguito l'istinto, quasi senza pensarci, non avere la situazione sotto controllo, e andare oltre i limiti che si era sempre imposta, non la faceva sentire esattamente a proprio agio. E tutto quello che lui voleva era lasciarle il tempo di familiarizzare con i nuovi confini, senza fare pressioni. Gli fu grata per questo.

"Bene, sei pronta per il tour della casa?", le chiese prendendo la borsa dal bagagliaio e invitandola a seguirlo all'interno. La casa era altrettanto lussuosa dentro di come lo era all'esterno, ma lei smise di stupirsene. Era arredata secondo lo stile degli Hamptons, ma con un tocco personale che avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque.  
Ma, mentre lo seguiva sulle scale, guardandosi in giro, a un tratto si fermò esitante, mentre lui continuava a salire i gradini, parlando e descrivendo, con tono mondano da perfetto ospite, la storia della casa. Tutto aveva una storia, per Castle, figuriamoci se avrebbe mai comprato un'anonima casa da rivista.  
Castle si fermò in cima alle scale, non sentendo più i suoi passi dietro di sé e si girò a guardarla interrogativamente: "Vieni, Beckett?". Lei si riscosse dai suoi pensieri: "Sì, certo, stavo... ammirando la vista dall'alto. Hai dei bellissimi pezzi di arredamento", farfugliò arrossendo lievemente e dicendo la prima cosa che le era venuta in mente. Da quando era esperta di arredamento? Lui rimase a fissarla per un momento, e poi, senza una parola, si girò per farle strada.

Si infilarono in un lungo corridoio, e finalmente si fermarono davanti a una porta.  
"E questa è la tua stanza", le disse abbassando la maniglia.  
"La mia stanza?" chiese dopo qualche istante di silenzio.  
"Sì, la mia è di fronte", rispose brevemente., asciutto. "Se non ti piace c'è quella di Alexis. O di mia madre. Ma questa ha la vista migliore e non è piena di cianfrusaglie. Beh sai come sono. 'Meno è meglio' non è certo il motto della nostra famiglia", aggiunse rapidamente, per coprire un silenzio che stava diventando pesante.  
"Se può interessarti, però, la vasca con idromassaggio è solo nel mio bagno. Quella interna. Quindi se hai voglia di rilassarti, approfittane pure. Ti ho detto che dopo i campi da tennis c'è una piscina riscaldata? Possiamo usarla quando vogliamo, anche adesso".  
Rimase impalata sulla soglia mentre lui entrava nella camera, posava la borsa sulla poltrona al lato del letto, tirava le tende e faceva entrare la luce del tramonto. Di cosa aveva avuto paura? Che l'avrebbe trascinata su per le scale come un uomo delle caverne? Che avrebbe dato per scontato che avrebbero diviso la stessa stanza? Dai, Kate, Richard Castle è più gentleman di così. Conosceva i suoi tempi e i suoi bisogni, e non avrebbe mai forzato le cose. Anche se entrambi sapevano che l'invito non era certo platonico o amichevole, non dava per scontato niente. E le avrebbe lasciato spazio, aspettando un suo segnale. La cosa la calmò e la riempì improvvisamente di euforia, facendole sentire la testa leggera e, di nuovo, tutto l'entusiasmo per il week end, che aveva perso per un attimo.

"La stanza va benissimo. Perché non mi dai cinque minuti per sistemarmi e poi ti raggiungo di sotto? Con un bicchiere di vino, magari?", chiese con voce morbida, mettendogli istintivamente una mano sul braccio. L'aveva già fatto altre volte, stavano sempre vicini, seduti alla scrivania, per strada parlando dei casi, più vicini, spesso, di quanto richiedesse la situazione, come se convergessero istintivamente l'uno verso l'altra, ma d'un tratto l'atmosfera era cambiata in modo impercettibile, e lei sentì un brivido e un calore improvvisi nascere da questo semplice gesto, mentre lui la teneva incollata con uno sguardo così intenso che le fu impossibile abbassare gli occhi.  
Dio, se avesse saputo quanto era sexy in questo momento e come gli era difficile non muovere un muscolo per sollevarla e portarla sul letto, pensò Castle, sforzandosi di rimanere immobile. Non sapeva esattamente come comportarsi, e non aveva pianificato niente, anche perché non ne aveva avuto il tempo. Tutto si sarebbe aspettato tranne che Beckett accettasse un invito che lui aveva fatto in parte per provocazione e in parte per reale desiderio di fare un passo avanti nella loro relazione, ma convinto che lei l'avrebbe rispedito al mittente senza troppe gentilezze, con i suoi soliti modi bruschi.  
Ma, quando si trattava di Kate Beckett, Castle sapeva di doversi muovere solo grazie all'istinto, e qualcosa oltre il piano della logica, che non avrebbe saputo definire, gli diceva che in quel momento non poteva forzare la situazione, perché quello che si stava creando tra di loro, inaspettato, e lungamente atteso, era più fragile, e prezioso, di quanto avesse immaginato.  
E, quindi, dopo un momento di turbamento, riprese le maniere di ottimo padrone di casa, la lasciò e si chiuse la porta dietro di sé, dicendole che l'avrebbe aspettata di sotto. Kate lo vide uscire, si lasciò cadere sul letto, nascose il viso nell'incavo del braccio e lasciò uscire un violento sospiro a metà tra il sollievo e la frustrazione.


	3. Bantering

Castle la stava aspettando davanti all'ampia vetrata che dava sull'oceano. La luce dorata del tramonto aveva lasciato spazio all'oscurità della sera e tutto quello che riusciva a vedere era il bianco delle onde, in lontananza.  
Era salito a farsi una rapida doccia, ma la porta chiusa della stanza di fronte alla sua gli aveva fatto capire che Beckett non era in vena di compagnia (in tutte le accezioni di significato). Era sceso e aveva aperto, con gesti lenti e pigri, una bottiglia di vino, versando il liquido in due calici che aveva preso dalla cucina.  
La sentì scendere le scale e girò la testa nella sua direzione. Wow, era... splendida.  
Per essere uno scrittore, era curiosamente a corto di altre parole per descriverla.  
"Che c'è, Castle, il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua?", gli chiese con tono provocatorio, raggiungendolo e prendendo dalle sue mani il bicchiere di vino. E, quindi, era tornata sicura di sé e battagliera come sempre, notò Castle, dopo averla vista un po' smarrita durante il viaggio e nei primi minuti a casa sua.  
"Oh, no, ero... ero incantato... ", si girò verso l'esterno, "dal panorama". Fece un ampio movimento del braccio per indicarle il giardino, dove si erano appena accese le luci lungo il vialetto e tra le piante. Notò con divertimento l'occhiata dubbiosa che lei gli rivolse, ma ostentò indifferenza, continuano a sorseggiare il suo vino.  
"E anche dal tuo vestito", aggiunse senza che lei se lo aspettasse e fu ricompensato dal breve sorriso che aleggiò sulle sue labbra per un breve istante, prima che affrettasse a dissimularlo.. "Credo che sia illegale in molti Stati".  
"Il vestito?" chiese lei senza capire. "Non mi sembra così corto...", si guardò per capire cosa intendesse.  
"La tua bellezza", rispose lui con fare ostentato.  
Lei lo guardò severa, mettendosi la mano libera sul fianco. "Davvero, Castle? E' il meglio che sai fare? Dove l'hai trovata, nei biscotti della fortuna? E' lì che prendi la tua ispirazione?".  
Lui si prese il tempo fissarla lungamente: "Lo sai dove prendo la mia ispirazione", rispose con voce sommessa. "E infatti penso che Nikki avrà un nuovo guardaroba, dopo stasera. Devo accorciarle qualche gonna", la prese in giro tornando a un tono vivace. Lei si avvicinò per dargli un colpo leggero con la borsetta, che andò a vuoto perché lui si spostò all'ultimo e questo le fece perdere per un attimo l'equilibrio. Castle fu rapido a sorreggerla, ma quando lei tornò stabile sulle sue gambe, ringraziandolo, decise di lasciare la mano appoggiata al suo gomito, con un gesto che sembrò del tutto naturale a entrambi. Per un istante gli era parso di sentire un lievissimo profumo di ciliegie, e si chiese se usasse sempre quello shampoo, o se fosse la sua immaginazione iperattiva.  
"Sei pronta?", chiese accarezzandole con il pollice la pelle morbida del braccio, con lunghi gesti circolari.  
"Pronta per cosa?", chiese lei turbata.  
"Per uscire a cena". Lei rimase a guardarlo senza parole. "Ehi, a chi ha rubato adesso la lingua il gatto?".  
"Io non... non pensavo che saremmo usciti", mormorò confusa.  
"Ah, quindi ti sei vestita così solo per me", le chiese avvicinandosi impercettibilmente, sentendo il calore del suo corpo e realizzando con sorpresa che non si era allontanata.  
"No, non mi sono vestita così per te", rispose alzando il mento in segno di sfida. "Non pensavo che avessi fatto in tempo a prenotare da qualche parte... e' tardi, sono tutti in vacanza...", rispose sentendosi molto soddisfatta della sua logica.  
Lui avvicinò la bocca al suo orecchio, sussurrando: "Non ho bisogno di prenotare".  
Kate alzò gli occhi al cielo per l'ennesima volta da quando lo conosceva e appoggiò il bicchiere di vino sul tavolino, esasperata: "Per qualche attimo al giorno riesco perfino a dimenticare il tuo grosso ego e poi eccolo che rispunta all'improvviso". Lui si mise a ridere rovesciando la testa all'indietro.

Arrivarono al ristorante e Kate aspettò che le aprisse la portiera, cosa che fece con la solita enfasi con la quale si muoveva nel mondo e che si era aspettata.  
"Lo vedi?", le chiese "Non muore nessuno se mi lasci essere galante, qualche volta".  
"Castle, ti prego. Vorrei rilassarmi nei miei giorni liberi. Non attirare cadaveri quando non ce ne sono".  
Lui scoppiò a ridere. "Non sono certo il signore in giallo".  
Lei lo spostò sotto la luce del lampione, e gli disse, guardandolo con attenzione e finta serietà: "Beh, adesso che mi ci fai pensare, mi ricordi un po' Jessica Fletcher. Il taglio di capelli, forse".  
Lui si mise a ridere più forte. "Se fossi Jessica Fletcher incontrerei cadaveri ogni volta che esco di casa", le fece notare. "Invece devo fingere di lavorare mentre aspetto la tua chiamata che, per la cronaca, non arriva mai abbastanza spesso da salvarmi dalla noia".  
"Castle, se fossi Jessica Fletcher, saresti tu l'assassino", gli rispose con tono che non ammetteva repliche.  
Lui la guardò, sgranando gli occhi. "Stai insultando l'idolo della mia infanzia. Nessuno può toccare Jessica".  
"Via, Castle, mi hai seguito abbastanza a lungo per sapere che l'ipotesi più semplice è spesso quella giusta. E' per forza l'assassina. Altrimenti come potrebbe capitare sempre al posto giusto al momento giusto? Va in crociera e muore qualcuno, la invita il nipote sfigato e muore il figlio del cugino di secondo grado perché ha sbagliato a fare la raccolta differenziata e questo ha causato una faida familiare. Li ammazza lei, è l'unica spiegazione".  
"Ok", iniziò Castle conciliante, cercando di prenderla con le buone. "Ok. Vorrei solo ricordarti che è fiction e che..."  
"E questo cosa significa? Che i tuoi libri fiction non hanno una logica che si basa sulla realtà?" lo interruppe, ostentando pazienza e ragionevolezza.  
"Sì, certo..." rispose incerto.  
"E i tuoi lettori non cercano di arrivare all'assassino seguendo gli indizi che lasci?", proseguì calma.  
"Certo. E' un tradimento da parte dell'autore non dare tutte le informazioni per far arrivare da solo il lettore alla soluzione". Spiegò senza capire il punto.  
"E, allora, lo vedi? E' lei per forza. E' la logica, Castle", concluse trionfante puntandogli l'indice sul petto per sottolineare la parola "logica".  
"Ehi, non vale usare i tuoi modi da poliziotto cazzuto con me. Mi hai messo all'angolo e mi hai fatto confessare! Vostro Onore, sono innocente!". Si lamentò con voce petulante.  
"Certo, lo dicono tutti, lo dice sicuramente anche la tua signora in giallo. Dille di non passare per New York, se non vuole incontrarmi".  
Castle non si diede per vinto.  
"E allora Poirot? Anche lui ha risolto un sacco di casi. E ciò significa, un sacco di gente morta".  
"Lui faceva il detective free lance, Castle. Lo chiamavano gli altri", rispose paziente come se si stesse rivolgendo a un bambino un po' tardo.  
"Miss Marple!" gli uscì gridando, costretto a rincorrerla, mentre lei si dirigeva verso l'entrata.  
"Ecco un' altra sospetta", concesse lei, solenne.  
"Cosa vuoi fare, partire per l'Inghilterra e arrestare anche lei? Hai un problema con le vecchiette pettegole?".  
"Non tentarmi, Castle", rise lei, fermandosi e guardandolo negli occhi. Lui si dimenticò quello che stava per ribattere, all'improvviso il gioco non gli interessò più. Le mise una mano sulla schiena, in basso, con un gesto deciso e la guidò, in silenzio, dentro al ristorante, consapevole del suo corpo, così come lei lo era dalla sua mano calda attraverso la stoffa leggera.


	4. Dinner

Si sedettero a un tavolo appartato, uno di fronte all'altra. Era una situazione insolita per loro. Finora erano sempre andati a mangiare un hamburger al volo, quando erano fuori per un caso, o quando avevano bisogno di decomprimersi. Ma si era sempre trattato di un'atmosfera informale, avevano bevuto birra e parlato per tutto il tempo di omicidi e moventi.  
Adesso, per quanto suonasse pomposo alle sue stesse orecchie, pensò Kate, erano un uomo e una donna fuori a cena. E la cosa li mandava direttamente a un altro livello del loro rapporto.

Castle non aveva davvero avuto bisogno di prenotare. Era venuto il proprietario in persona a salutarlo, e lui l'aveva presentata con il solito tono orgoglioso con cui diceva al mondo "Eccola. E' lei". La cosa riusciva allo stesso tempo a divertirla, e a renderla leggermente nervosa, perchè mancava poco che facesse rullare i tamburi prima di mostrare al mondo tanto genio. Per non parlare del fatto che la maggior parte delle persone sapeva molte cose di lei, mentre lei non sapeva nemmeno chi fossero. Era così tipicamente Castle, si trovò a ridere tra sè.

Li aveva accompagnati personalmente nel giardino esterno, da cui si godeva la vista delle numerose barche ormeggiate in porto. Si era alzata una leggera brezza, che aveva abbassato la temperatura di una giornata insolitamente molto calda, per essere inizio giugno, rendendo il clima piacevole per una serata all'aperto. Il giardino era molto ampio, e lungo il perimetro erano stati piantati numerosi cespugli di fresie*, il cui profumo intenso era la prima cosa che l'aveva colpita e di cui avrebbe faticato a cancellare il ricordo.

"Quindi è qui che passerai l'estate", ruppe il silenzio, alzando la testa da sopra il menù, decidendo che si era protratto troppo a lungo.  
Lui la guardò senza capire.  
"Qui negli Hamptons. Non qui al ristorante", puntualizzò.  
"Ah, sì. Mmmh mmh", rispose per niente convinto ed evitando di incrociare i suoi occhi, fingendosi molto interessato a leggere la lista dei piatti, che doveva conoscere a memoria.  
"Devi finire il libro, giusto? E' per quello che hai deciso di passare l'estate qui", insistette Kate, senza mollare la presa.  
"Oh, dobbiamo proprio parlare del libro? Ho passato ore al telefono con Gina ed è un'esperienza che cerco di evitare finchè è possibile. Credimi, mi fa venire voglia di darmi agli harmony in costume, piuttosto".  
"Sei riuscito quindi a parlarle", notò Kate. "Aveva chiamato anche al distretto, cercandoti".  
"Sì, sì. Alla fine abbiamo parlato", rispose tagliando corto.  
"Va così male?", chiese Kate incuriosita.  
"Con Gina o con il libro?".  
"Con il libro. Mi sembra che tu non ne voglia parlare".  
"E' che... sono a un punto in cui non sono soddisfatto di dove sono arrivato con...".  
"Con i personaggi?"  
"Con la trama", la corresse, rapido. "I personaggi vanno bene. Alla grande. Nessuna nuvola all'orizzonte per Nikki e Rook", concluse deciso.  
"Oh, capisco. Quindi è un problema della parte thriller?", chiese gentilmente. "Se vuoi che ne parliamo, Castle, posso darti la mia consulenza su qualche parte delle indagini che...", si propose spontaneamente.  
"Come se non sapessi cosa stai facendo, Beckett. Tu vuoi gli spoiler", la interruppe. "Non credere di ingannarmi solo con il tuo bel faccino. Ti conosco".  
"Dai, Castle", sbuffò. "Un'anticipazione? Solo una? Piccola? Io sono la tua musa, devo per forza sapere le cose prima degli altri".  
"Infatti, leggi il libro prima degli altri, te lo sei dimenticato?".  
"Sì, ma devo aspettare ancora mesi. E poi so le cose quando ormai il libro è finito", si lamentò.  
"E' perchè passeresti tutto il tempo a dirmi 'Sì, certo, Castle, come no, ti piacerebbe, ma da dove hai tirato fuori questa cosa? Ma neanche in un universo parallelo'. No, grazie, uccideresti la mia creatività".  
"E da quando? Non sono io che ti "ispiro"?". Mimò le virgolette.  
"Sì, ma poi ho bisogno di una certa libertà per... ricrearti nelle vesti di Nikki e tu con i tuoi toni dispotici e la tua logica mi ammazzeresti l'atmosfera".  
"Non ho nessun tono dispotico!", si indignò lei.  
"Oh, sì, sei dispotica. Affascinante e dispotica. Bellissima e dispotica. Incredibilmente sexy e..."  
"Ok, ok. Ho capito il concetto. Ma torniamo al libro", alzò la mano per fermarlo. "Sai qual è il problema, Castle, se posso permettermi un consiglio?".  
"Pendo dalle tue labbra", rispose serissimo.  
"Se non la smetti mi alzo e me ne vado", lo rimproverò, ridendo.  
"Guarda che ti sto ascoltando attentamente. Sentiamo. Qual è il consiglio?", chiese con modi molto compiti.  
"Io non sono una scrittrice, però... è che secondo me non hai fatto abbastanza ricerche. Sul campo, dico. Quindi... non so, rinchiuderti qui tre mesi, senza contatti con il crimine, non pensi che sia controproducente?", prese il bicchiere di vino e diede una lunga sorsata. Dire e non dire, mostrarsi e nascondersi, era qualcosa di molto divertente che le piaceva giocare. Ma, ogni tanto, serviva un po' di coraggio.  
"Pensavo che non ne potessi più di vedermi intorno. Ormai da quanto tempo ti seguo? Un anno? Un anno e mezzo?", rispose Castle stando al gioco.  
"Lo faccio per la scienza", annuì fingendosi molto seria.  
"Oh, già, la scienza..." accolse l'imbeccata. "Sai, pensandoci", proseguì "in effetti ho qualche pagina di appunti delle ricerche sul campo, però...", si fermò titubante.  
"Continua, mi sembri sulla strada giusta", lo invitò lei.  
"Però la stranezza del genere umano non si esaurisce, no? Voglio dire, e se intanto mi perdessi un caso diverso dal normale? Se non mi ricapitasse più? Se fosse quello di cui ho bisogno per dare un nuovo, non so, impulso narrativo alla trama? Se non prendessi mai il Pulitzer, perchè mi sono fatto sfuggire un'occasione?". Castle ormai era lanciato e non sembrava volersi fermare.  
"Ok, esatto. E' proprio quello che volevo dire. Magari potrei... chiamarti se mi capitasse qualcosa di molto, molto singolare? O disturbo la tua quiete creativa?", chiese dubbiosa e speranzosa insieme.  
"No", rispose lui quasi gridando. "No, no. E' per la scienza", concordò lui. "Anzi, propongo un brindisi "La scienza non ha che un imperativo. Contribuire alla scienza"**, declamò con tono ispirato.  
Kate rise, accostò il bicchiere al suo, e bevve 'Alla scienza'. "Quindi, questa estate potremmo... vederci... se ci sarà l'occasione, intendo. Non dobbiamo aspettare l'autunno".  
"Certo che sì. Assolutamente", convenne Castle guardandola negli occhi e preparandosi ad approfondire il concetto di vedersi, se non che in quel momento arrivò il cameriere con le loro ordinazioni e, all'improvviso, non sembrò più l'atmosfera giusta per parlarne. Due passi avanti e uno indietro, si disse. Funziona sempre così con Kate Beckett.

Mangiarono, chiacchierarono, ordinarono altre bottiglie di vino e risero molto. "Sai, Castle...", iniziò allegra e un po' brilla. "Ho come la sensazione che il mio bicchiere non sia mai vuoto. Non starai cercando di farmi ubriacare?"  
"Ti farei ubriacare se ci fosse un motivo per farti ubriacare", rispose Castle. "Invece stiamo solo accompagnando un'ottima cena con il vino giusto. E tu non sei in servizio". E stasera dormi sotto il mio tetto.  
"Perché Lanie aveva ragione. Non fare a gara con me su chi regge meglio l'alcol, perchè perderesti di sicuro", lo avvisò.  
"Mi arrendo. Ho già perso. Tu però controlla di riuscire a stare sulle tue gambe, uscendo", la prese in giro.  
Lei gli lanciò il tovagliolo addosso. "Ehi! Certo che riesco a stare in piedi! Ti faccio vedere che riesco a toccarmi il naso con gli occhi chiusi?", propose allungando un braccio.  
"No", rispose ridendo. Beckett lievemente alticcia era uno spettacolo che non si era mai immaginato. "Mi fido della tua parola".  
Seguì' qualche minuto di silenzio rilassato.

"Castle perchè mi hai invitato a venire?", chiese con un tono serio e basso che lo colse di sorpresa. Non stavano ridendo fino a qualche momento prima? Avvertì il brusco cambio di atmosfera tra loro.  
"Tu perchè hai accettato di venire?", le rimbalzò la domanda, nello stesso tono e senza più giocare.  
Quindi era il momento di mettere le carte in tavola?  
"Non si risponde a una domanda con una domanda". La guardò per un momento. Non era da lei parlare così chiaramente. O volere una risposta così onesta. Non sapeva quando potesse percorrere il campo minato, prima di oltrepassare il limite e farla scappare. E, a dire il vero, il motivo non era così chiaro nemmeno a lui.  
"E' per... Tom?", chiese lei a fatica.  
"Per Tom?".  
"Per... non lo so, perchè mi hai vista con un altro?". Oh, si mettevano proprio in chiaro le cose, qui.  
"No, Kate", rispose coprendole la mano con la sua. "E' per te. Ti ho invitato per te".  
Lei abbassò gli occhi a guardare la sua mano sulla propria, senza tirarla via. Lui intrecciò le dita tra le sue, accarezzandole il polso. "E tu perchè hai accettato?", chiese così a bassa voce che quasi Kate non lo sentì. E per un po' lui pensò che non l'avesse sentito e forse era meglio così.

"Io...", si guardò in giro alla ricerca delle parole, che non aveva. "Non sono molto brava a.. spiegarmi. E non sono nemmeno una persona con cui è facile andare d'accordo, e probabilmente sono davvero dispotica come hai detto...". Wow, erano tante parole, per essere una che non parlava. Il problema è che non gli stava dicendo quello che lui voleva sentirsi dire.  
"E quindi sono qui perchè...", si fermò di colpo, e lo guardò con una muta richiesta di aiuto. Non l'aveva mai vista così, confusa e insicura e, a un tratto, volle portarla via da lì. Non poteva lasciare che si imponesse di dargli una risposta solo perchè lui aveva fatto pressione. E perchè voleva sentirla.  
"E' tardi. Perché non andiamo via? E' stata una lunga giornata". Le propose con tono gentile.  
"Sì. Sì, hai ragione", lo guardò riconoscente, alzandosi in piedi. Le offri un braccio perchè non era del tutto sicuro che potesse farcela ad arrivare all'auto da sola, ma lei lo colse di sorpresa affondando la testa nell'incavo del suo collo. Lui rimase per un attimo impietrito, ma poi le passò un braccio dietro la schiena tenendola contro di sé. E non gli importava se li stavano guardando.  
"Io... non..." mormorò sommessamente contro il suo collo. Cercò di concentrarsi sullo stato d'animo di lei e si sforzò non pensare a quanto avere Beckett tra le braccia lo stesse quasi mandando via di testa. "Shh. Lo so", le rispose all'orecchio, cercando di evitare in tutti i modi di cadere nella tentazione di alzarle i capelli e appoggiare le labbra sulla nuca.  
Ok, basta. Fece un respiro profondo e quando lei alzò gli occhi a sorridergli, lui le rispose in automatico con un sorriso pieno di comprensione come se nel frattempo non stesse cercando di ipnotizzarsi per non muovere nessun muscolo.

In silenzio salirono in macchina, lui ancora sorpreso da quello che era successo e senza avere la minima idea di come interpretarlo, ma fingendo di darsi un contegno impassibile, mentre lei aveva appoggiato la testa allo schienale, chiudendo gli occhi.  
Arrivarono alla villa, ancora immersi nel silenzio. Scesero dall'auto, e Kate si tolse i sandali. "Mi stavano uccidendo", confessò.  
"Davvero? Mi sono sempre chiesto infatti come potessi correre con quei cosi".  
"Di certo non corro con questi", rise lei.  
Qualcosa tra di loro era cambiato. Ma nessuno dei due voleva forzare la situazione, o rovinare l'atmosfera di promesse forse non ancora realizzabili, che si avvertiva tra di loro.  
"E' molto bello qui", mormorò Kate, avanzando nel giardino, a piedi nudi. "Non fa nemmeno freddo, e il mare si è calmato, rispetto a prima...", stava parlando a vanvera, solo per coprire l'imbarazzo e perchè voleva che questo momento non finisse mai. E poi ci sarebbero state decisioni da prendere, e discorsi da fare e risposte da dare, e cercava di allontanare l'inevitabile.  
Sentì i passi di Castle raggiungerla da dietro e mentre si voltava a guardarlo, lui le appoggiò una mano sul fianco, la fece girare verso di sé, le mise una mano tra i capelli e, mentre lei lo guardava stupefatta e colta di sorpresa, incapace di fare alcuna mossa, si chinò a baciarla.  
E fu molto meglio di quanto si fosse mai immaginata, perchè certo che se lo era immaginato, o di quanto le fosse mai successo fino a quel momento e si sentì cedere le gambe mentre si aggrappava a lui, lasciando uscire un gemito, mentre il bacio diventava sempre più profondo e Castle iniziava ad accarezzarle la schiena con gesti ampi e lei affondava le mani tra i suoi capelli, aderendo con il corpo contro il suo e...  
"No" si staccò lei di colpo, allontanandolo e guardandolo con occhi sbarrati. "Non... posso... non ...".  
Lui appoggiò la fronte sulla sua, respirando velocemente. "Kate" la pregò con le labbra sulle sue, mentre lei era divisa tra la voglia di scappare via e quella di rimanere allacciata a lui.  
Ma si staccò dal suo abbraccio, corse dentro casa e, in un attimo, fu tutto finito.

** Vita di Galileo, Brecht


	5. Eventually

Il mattino dopo Castle si svegliò presto. A dire il vero, non aveva quasi dormito per tutta la notte, con il pensiero di quello che era successo e di Kate a pochi metri da lui. Aveva pensato e ripensato a cosa potesse essere andato storto, non era stata lei per prima a diminuire la distanza fisica tra di loro e a parlare di vedersi in estate? Aveva sbagliato a interpretarli come inviti? **  
**Allo stesso tempo, però, temeva di aver dato per scontate cose che non lo erano, lei poteva essere davvero venuta a passare il week end da lui solo per rilassarsi, o perché insieme si divertivano, e lui aveva rovinato tutto, facendo quello che voleva solo portarsela a letto. E l'aveva spaventata. **  
**Non sapeva quale delle due versioni fosse quella giusta e intanto le ore passavano e lui avrebbe voluto alzarsi e dar fuoco al letto o, alternativamente, buttar giù la porta di Beckett e implorarla, letteralmente, di parlargli e di spiegargli cosa fosse successo. **  
**Non sapeva nemmeno cosa si sarebbero detti incontrandosi al mattino, se magari lei sarebbe voluta tornare subito a New York, e come avrebbero superato l'imbarazzo. ****

Si alzò e decise di preparare la colazione, in modo da tenersi impegnato e avere qualcosa da offrirle in segno di pace. Il cibo funzionava sempre, giusto? Era un segno di ospitalità e un modo di prendersi cura degli altri. Forse lei avrebbe capito che non era "Heathcliff degli Hamptons", ma che ci teneva a lei, davvero. Scese in cucina, si diresse verso la macchina del caffè, aspettò che diventasse pronto e poi si concesse la prima dose di caffeina della giornata. Decise di apparecchiare fuori, il sole non era ancora abbastanza caldo da rendere la temperatura gradevole, ma per quando Beckett si fosse alzata, sarebbe stato un angolo magnifico dove fare colazione. E parlare. E farsi perdonare. E regalarle un pony. **  
**Preparò, affettò, dispose sul tavolo, decise di prendere un vaso con dei fiori, gettò il vaso e i fiori, bevve un'altra tazza di caffè, ma la porta della camera di Beckett rimase ostinatamente chiusa. Era un messaggio? Prima o poi sarebbe dovuta uscire, a meno che non si calasse dalla finestra atterrando sul pergolato di sotto. C'era un pergolato sotto la sua finestra? Non se lo ricordava, meglio andare a controllare. No, forse così era troppo anche per lui. Avrebbe controllato un'altra volta. **  
**All'improvviso, la voce di Kate dietro le spalle lo fece sobbalzare e quasi si rovesciò il caffè sulla camicia. "Buongiorno", lo salutò con voce ansante. "Hai preparato da mangiare per un esercito? Sfamiamo tutto il circondario?". **  
**Lui guardò prima lei, e poi la direzione da cui era arrivata e poi di nuovo lei, incapace di articolare una frase di senso compiuto. Oh, sarebbe stata una lunga giornata, si disse. "Ma... da dove arrivi? Pensavo che stessi ancora dormendo". **  
"** Castle non dormo mai a lungo il mattino. Sono andata a correre", spiegò pazientemente. Non era evidente da come era vestita? **  
"** Anche in vacanza?" chiese stupefatto. **  
"** Sì, beh... era tanto che non correvo sulla spiaggia. E' rilassante. Dovresti provare". Certo, come no. Ci si vedeva proprio ad alzarsi all'alba per fare attività fisica. **  
"** Vado di sopra a farmi una doccia e poi facciamo colazione, va bene?", chiese del tutto a suo agio, come se non fosse successo niente. **  
**Voleva davvero far finta di niente? Voleva farlo ammattire? Che non fosse una persona semplice, l'aveva sempre saputo. Era spesso frustrante ed esasperante, e le piaceva per quello, ma forse così era troppo anche per Miss Negazione. **  
**L'aspettò impaziente e curioso di vedere cosa sarebbe successo e come si sarebbe comportata. Lei tornò indossando un vestito corto sopra il costume. Non aveva messo in valigia nessun paio pantaloni? Aveva vinto qualcosa e il premio era avere le sue gambe nude sempre sotto agli occhi? E... in costume? E ci si aspettava davvero che lui facesse finta di niente? In quale parte di inferno era finito? ****

 **"** Allora, Castle, qual è il programma di oggi?", chiese allegra. "Cosa fai di solito in vacanza?". **  
"** Beh per me non è mai proprio vacanza. Di solito vengo a scrivere", iniziò schiarendosi la voce. "Però, sai, si fanno le solite cose, la piscina, il barbecue, dormire, leggere, rilassarsi, andare in giro. Niente di che". **  
"** Niente di che? Non vado in vacanza da dieci anni, per me è un sogno". Gli sembrò che rispondesse con un po' troppo entusiasmo, il che gli fece capire che forse, come lui, si stava sforzando di mantenere un'atmosfera piacevole e di superare l'imbarazzo. Guardando meglio poteva scorgere un'ombra scura sotto ai suoi occhi, che prima non aveva notato, segno che la corsa mattutina era stata più un pretesto per alzarsi, piuttosto che una pratica quotidiana da continuare anche in vacanza. **  
"** Oppure possiamo andare a visitare i dintorni, se ti piacciono, beh... le spiagge e i negozi di antiquariato. Non è che l'offerta...", propose Castle, poco convinto. **  
"** Sì, va benissimo", rispose felice. **  
"** Ti piacciono i negozi di antiquariato?" chiese incredulo. **  
"** Si', molto. Non sono esperta, ovvio, però per arredare il mio nuovo appartamento ho girato molto, mercatini delle pulci e anche alcuni negozi di antiquariato. Non posso permettermi tutto quello che voglio, ma qualche buon pezzo l'ho portato a casa. Andiamo subito?". Si alzò in piedi come spinta da una molla. **  
**Quindi, questa versione adrenalinica di Beckett non voleva rimanere da sola a casa con lui. Probabilmente avrebbe accettato anche la proposta di un safari in Kenya, se fossero riusciti a prendere un aereo abbastanza in fretta. Ma se era questo che voleva, questo avrebbe avuto. Non desiderava certo che si girasse all'improvviso per chiedergli di portarla a casa, o gli orari del treno. Se per tenerla lì dovevano continuare a fare finta di niente, chi era lui per lamentarsi? **  
"** Certo. Andiamo". ****

E, con sua sorpresa, non fu nemmeno una brutta giornata. Fu molto bella, invece. Dopo i primi minuti di conversazione stentata, nell'intimità forzata dell'auto, erano riusciti gradualmente a tornare alla loro solita atmosfera rilassata. Avevano chiacchierato di molte cose, e lei aveva sorriso più di quanto si ricordasse. E lui era stato bene. Aveva avuto la consapevolezza improvvisa di non stare così bene da tanto tempo, perfettamente a proprio agio, senza essere preoccupato per qualcosa, senza temere di dire la cosa sbagliata. Era un momento rotondo: loro due da soli, senza interruzioni, i finestrini abbassati, la brezza a scompigliarle i capelli. Sentì la tensione abbandonare il suo stomaco e fece, per la prima volta dopo tante ore, un respiro profondo. ****

Le piacevano davvero i negozi di antiquariato, a quanto pareva. Non l'avrebbe mai detto, di lei. C'erano moltissime cose che non sapeva di Kate Beckett e la cosa non finiva mai di sorprenderlo. Quando pensava di essere riuscito a farsi un quadro credibile di quella che era, lei lo sorprendeva mostrandogli parti che non aveva nemmeno sospettato potessero esistere. E, qualche volta, erano parti che mostrava solo a lui, il che lo rendeva incredibilmente felice. Come adesso. **  
**Avevano girato molti negozi, perchè lei entrava in quelli più lussuosi con aria scettica, dava un'occhiata vaga, ringraziava gentilmente e usciva. "Kate, di questo passo faremo tutta la costa da qui alla California, senza trovare niente". Forse era quello che voleva. **  
"** Castle, il piacere sta nella ricerca, non nell'acquisto", gli spiegò. **  
"** Chi parla per frasi fatte adesso?", la punzecchiò. "E poi non ti fermi abbastanza nemmeno per guardare!". **  
"** E' perchè so già che non troverò il pezzo giusto per me. Lo sento". **  
"** Oh, e quindi ora 'senti' le cose? E poi come sarebbe questo pezzo giusto? Ha delle caratteristiche? E' descrivibile?", le chiese impaziente. **  
**Lei lo guardò pensierosa e soppesò attentamente la risposta. A lui venne il dubbio di essere entrato in un terreno delimitato da cartelli di pericolo, che, come al solito, non aveva visto. **  
"** Non lo so... è giusto. Solo così, giusto. Una persona lo sa, quando trova quello giusto". **  
"** Stiamo sempre parlando di soprammobili, vero?" chiese sentendosi molto idiota. Dannata donna misteriosa. Non sapeva mai come prenderla. **  
**Lei gli sorrise enigmatica: "Andiamo, Castle, sono sicura che al prossimo troverò quello che voglio", gli promise. ****

Alla fine comprò uno specchio. Lui non capiva cosa avesse di particolare, ma ascoltò compitamente, mentre lei iniziava una lunga spiegazione approfondita su stili, ricordi, sua nonna italiana, lo chalet di suo padre, senza intervenire, temendo di commettere ancora una volta un passo falso. Le piacevano gli specchi? Bene, l'avrebbe inondata di specchi, se le faceva piacere. Specchi per tutte le stagioni. **  
**Lei si fermò, lo guardò e si mise a ridere: "Ti stai annoiando a morte, vero Castle?". **  
"** No, assolutamente. Potrei ascoltarti tutto il giorno". E lo pensava davvero. Era abituato a passare con lei tantissimo tempo, intervallato da giorni in cui non c'erano cadaveri e loro tornavano alla propria vita di cui l'altro non era al corrente, ma dopo nemmeno ventiquattro ore di Beckett vacanziera, già moriva dal desiderio di passare con lei ogni minuto della sua vita. Aveva detto vita? No, voleva dire giornata. Ogni minuto della sua giornata, notti insonni incluse. ****

Nel pomeriggio, stanchi e accaldati, dopo essersi fermati per un pranzo leggero nel primo locale sulla spiaggia che avevano trovato, decisero di tornare a casa. **  
"** E'ora di provare il famoso idromassaggio, non trovi?", chiese Kate, scendendo dall'auto. **  
"** Pensavo volessi fare il bagno nell'oceano". **  
"** L'acqua è gelida, non sono così temeraria. O vuoi dirmi che questo fantomatico idromassaggio alla fine non esiste?". **  
"** Ehi, per chi mi hai preso? Io mantengo sempre le mie promesse. Certo che esiste". **  
**Lei appoggiò il suo pacchetto su una delle sedie in vimini del patio. "Mi fai compagnia?". **  
**No, certo, Kate, penso che starò qui a fissare il mare aspettando di invecchiare, ma, no, grazie dell'invito, facciamo la prossima volta, sto bene così. E glielo chiedeva?! ****

 **"** Wow, Castle, questo non è un idromassaggio. Questo è il re di tutti gli idromassaggi. Io pensavo che fosse qualcosa di più... modesto", si sorprese Kate, una volta a mollo. **  
"** Come se io, o la mia vita, avessimo mai qualcosa di modesto", rispose Castle con malcelato orgoglio. **  
"** In effetti è tutto il giorno che il tuo ego si sta trattenendo. Deve essere stato difficile, vero?". **  
"** Non c'era abbastanza spazio, per via del tuo specchio". **  
**Lei scoppiò a ridere e si mosse nell'acqua, fino a sfiorarlo. Finora erano stati vicini, ma non abbastanza da toccarsi. La vasca era sagomata in modo da formare un ampio sedile che permetteva di stare semi sdraiati, senza doversi aggrappare. Era molto più rilassante che stare seduti appoggiati allo schienale. Non era certo da lui risparmiare sul comfort. **  
**Il che, però, li metteva nella condizione di non poter stare uno di fronte all'altro e poter mantenere una certa distanza. L'acqua, e la posizione stessa, li mandavano inevitabilmente l'uno contro l'altra, al minimo movimento. E, dopo le prime volte, Kate aveva smesso di allontanarsi. E, quindi, lui era acutamente consapevole del suo corpo che aderiva al proprio e atterrito abbastanza da quanto successo la sera prima da non voler fare niente. Sarebbe morto sul posto, piuttosto che fare ancora una mossa azzardata. **  
**Magari lei pensava che toccarsi in acqua non fosse proprio toccarsi, giusto? Perché c'era sempre un corpo estraneo, cioè l'acqua, tra di loro. Forse non si rendeva nemmeno conto di essere così vicina a lui. ****

Gli appoggiò la testa su una spalla, sospirando. Ok, adesso però era strano, no? Cioè, non poteva non essere voluto. Perché è vero che il peso del liquido spostato eccetera, ma così era intenzionale per forza. Sarebbe diventato pazzo prima di sera. **  
**Nonostante questo non fece niente, rimase immobile, con gli occhi chiusi e il volto rivolto a sole, fingendo indifferenza. Non vuol dire niente. E' il suo modo di essere amichevole. Sarebbero rimasti così, benissimo. **  
**Lei, però, senza dire niente, si girò su di lui. O almeno tentò, ma, quando si sollevò, il getto dell'acqua tentò di portarla via e lui allungò istintivamente le mani e l'afferrò sui fianchi. E si ritrovò Kate seduta su di lui. Questo complicava decisamente le cose. **  
"** Kate" mormorò tenendola in equilibrio e, allo stesso tempo, cercando di tenerla lontana da... sé. **  
**E infine decise che non gli importava e che non era mai morto nessuno per essere stato rifiutato l'ennesima volta (la seconda, in realtà) e che quando mai gli sarebbe mai ricapitato di averla tra le sue braccia nella sua piscina e, al massimo, avrebbe passato un'altra notte insonne e pazienza. Era pronto a correre il rischio, ma non poteva certo resistere a quegli occhi nocciola screziati di verde che lo stavano fissando e a quelle labbra a cui aveva pensato così spesso. E di cui ricordava tanto bene il sapore. ****

La baciò. Diversamente dalla sera prima fu un bacio molto cauto, leggero, pronto a tirarsi indietro al primo segnale da parte di lei. Ma, per qualche strano e miracoloso caso che non capì mai, lei non si tirò indietro. Gli mise le braccia dietro al collo, mentre lui le mordicchiava il labbro inferiore e lei apriva impercettibilmente la bocca per rendere il bacio più profondo. Si baciarono così a lungo che lui si dimenticò di essere cauto, o di essere al mondo, smise di pensare e di aspettarsi che lei lo fermasse. Esistevano solo lei, le sue labbra, e il suo respiro bollente. **  
"** Castle", la sentì mormorare con il respiro affrettato, mentre era sceso sul collo con lunghi baci avidi. Ma era troppo oltre per riuscire a collegare il cervello e, anzi,tornò a divorarle le labbra, come se non l'avesse sentita. **  
"** Castle" ripetè lei di nuovo con tono deciso, mettendogli le mani sulle spalle per fermarlo. Lui la guardò implorandola di non andare via, di nuovo e lei, con gli occhi resi più scuri dal desiderio, gli sfiorò le labbra con le dita e gli disse, a bassa voce: "Castle... portami dentro casa".


	6. Heaven

Castle aprì gli occhi e, per un attimo, non si rese conto di dove fosse. La stanza era immersa nella semi oscurità e lui non riusciva a capire che ore fossero e da quanto tempo stesse dormendo. Si sfregò gli occhi con una mano, quando sentì un movimento accanto a lui, che lo fece fermare di colpo. **  
"** Ehi", mormorò un'assonnata Beckett, sorridendogli, raggomitolata in posizione fetale. **  
"** Cosa... cioè... tu sei qui?", chiese al colmo della sorpresa. **  
**Lei spalancò gli occhi, fissandolo: "Dove dovrei essere?", chiese senza capire. **  
"** Io... non pensavo di trovarti qui". **  
**Lei si tirò su appoggiandosi a un gomito, guardandolo attentamente. "Castle, stai bene? Sei sonnambulo? Parli nel sonno o qualcosa del genere?". **  
"** Sì. No. Cioè. Quando sono stanco. Parlare nel sonno, intendo. Non vado in giro. Ma non è questo... è che... ". **  
**Pensavo fossi andata via, pensavo ti fossi pentita, pensavo che fosse stato un sogno... **  
"** Lascia stare. Stai bene?", domandò sollecito. **  
"** Mmmh", si stiracchiò Kate pigramente. **  
**Lui le passò una mano tra i capelli, seguì il profilo del suo viso, accarezzandola piano e prendendosi tutto il tempo per imparare a memoria i suoi lineamenti, tracciando linee leggere sul suo collo e sulle sue spalle. Il tempo si era dilatato e il mondo si era ridotto a quella stanza, mentre tutto il resto non contava. **  
**Si sporse su di lei e le appoggiò le labbra sulla vena pulsante alla base del collo, lasciando una scia di baci lievi e strappandole un mugolio. **  
"** Hai fame?", le chiese. **  
"** No", rispose subito. **  
**Non era la risposta che si era aspettato. Non mangiavano decentemente dal mattino. **  
"** No?". **  
"** Ho sonno". **  
"** E' ora di cena. Non vuoi assaggiare il mio famosissimo barbecue? Sono il dio della carne alla brace". **  
**Lei aprì un occhio solo: "Ah, una delle tante cose in cui sei molto bravo, giusto?", lo prese in giro. **  
"** Io non lo avrei mai detto, ma visto che sei tu che tiri fuori l'argomento...", sorrise compiaciuto. ****

Lei si girò, dandogli la schiena e si nascose sotto al cuscino, sbuffando, mentre lui rideva e allungava un braccio per tirarla contro di sé, i loro corpi che aderivano armoniosamente, come se non avessero fatto altro, da sempre. Lei non si ribellò. Doveva ancora adattarsi a questa nuova Beckett che non metteva barriere. Le diede un bacio sui capelli. "Però dobbiamo mangiare", insistette. **  
"** Castle, perché ti sta così a cuore nutrirmi?", chiese appoggiando la mano sulla sua e iniziando ad accarezzarla, con movimenti casuali, quasi senza rendersene conto. **  
"** Perché non fai mai pasti completi". **  
"** Sei la mia governante, adesso?", girò la testa verso di lui, contorcendosi per riuscire a vederlo. **  
"** Sono tutto quello che vuoi che io sia", rispose stringendola. **  
"** Stai diventando sdolcinato", lo rimproverò con voce severa. **  
"** Certo che sono sdolcinato. Sono il miglior sdolcinatore...". **  
"** Non è neanche una parola!". **  
"** Sono uno scrittore. E' una licenza poetica. Magari creeranno un voce apposta sul vocabolario". La sentì ridere. **  
"** Cinque minuti. Ancora cinque minuti e ci alziamo, va bene?". Propose lei chiudendo gli occhi per tornare al sonno interrotto. ****

Questa, pensò Castle. Questa era la sua idea di paradiso. Stare con lei senza che nessuno dei due avesse la guardia alzata, senza dover trovare il modo di dire qualcosa che non si poteva dire e dover leggere tra le righe o cercare di capire dai sottintesi. Era divertente, il più delle volte. Ma era un modo di nascondersi, per non mostrarsi all'altro. Ora, invece, si sentiva in pace, e felice, e rilassato, come mai avrebbe pensato. Non che non l'avesse immaginato tante volte. Ma anche nei suoi sogni più arditi, lei ,il mattino dopo, si accorgeva di quello che aveva fatto e se ne andava senza un biglietto, o gli diceva che era un errore, che avevano rovinato tutto e che, spiacente, non poteva più seguirla nei casi. Addio, Castle. Non avrebbe mai pensato che Beckett amasse rimanere a poltrire a letto e apprezzasse le coccole, dopo. **  
**Gli faceva venire voglia di proteggerla. Ed era qualcosa non avrebbe mai pensato di provare per lei. Guardarle le spalle, difenderla con una pistola, salvarle la vita, certo. Era scontato. Ma aveva sempre pensato a lei come a una versione con i tacchi più alti di Wonder Woman, una donna che bastava a se stessa e che non avrebbe permesso mai a nessuno di prendersi cura di lei. Figuriamoci delle coccole. Gli faceva tenerezza. Ed era una parola che non aveva mai associato a lei, soprattutto quando la vedeva dietro al vetro a fare il culo ai sospettati, senza farsi intimidire mai da nessuno. E adesso invece gli faceva venire voglia di tenerla tra le braccia per sempre. **  
**Ok, sto diventando sdolcinato per davvero, si disse. **  
**Dal suo respiro regolare capì che si era riaddormentata, mentre lui non aveva più sonno. Avrebbe aspettato che si svegliasse, lasciandola dormire finché avesse voluto. Non avevano niente altro da fare, non dovevano andare da nessuna parte, avevano ancora quasi ventiquattrore tutte per loro e non voleva pensare a cosa sarebbe successo dopo. ****

 **"** Castle, sei una di quelle persone che fissano gli altri dormire?". La sua voce lo fece sobbalzare. **  
"** Come fai a sapere che ti sto fissando? Hai gli occhi dietro alla testa?". **  
"** Sono un poliziotto. Certo che ho gli occhi dietro alla testa". **  
"** Cominci a farmi paura, Katherine Beckett. E, comunque, no. Non fisso la gente che dorme". Si difese. **  
"** Sicuro che non ci sia altro che devi dirmi? Parli nel sonno, sei un fissatore...". **  
"** E' che hai una bella nuca". **  
**Lei si voltò con un sospiro. "Castle, questo è basso perfino per te". **  
"** E, visto che non si riesce a farti smettere di parlare", riprese: "E ti assicuro che mai avrei pensato che potessi parlare tanto, in certe circostanze...". **  
"** Quindi anche tu ci hai pensato!", la interruppe trionfante. "Lo sapevo!". Ma guarda. Beckett che pensava e si immaginava loro. **  
**Lei gli lanciò uno sguardo di rimprovero, eludendo il commento. "Dicevo, visto che hai tutta questa energia, perché non cominci ad andare avanti e io mi preparo e scendo e tu puoi smettere di ossessionarti sulla nostra mancanza di cibo?". **  
**Appoggiò la testa sotto al suo mento, parzialmente distesa su di lui, mentre una mano gli accarezzava il petto e gli faceva venire la pelle d'oca. **  
"** Ok, questa è la mia controproposta. E' vero che ho molta energia, e visto che non è nemmeno così tardi ... perché non impiegarla in qualcosa di più... proficuo?". **  
**Lei gli diede un bacio a fior di labbra. "Cominciavo a perdere le speranze, Castle". E, in un attimo, su sopra di lui. ****

Dopo molto tempo riuscirono finalmente a uscire dalla camera e a scendere per mangiare qualcosa. Lui aveva insistito per accendere il barbecue e farle assaggiare la sua famosa carne alla griglia, mentre lei si sarebbe accontentata di qualcosa di più veloce da preparare. **  
**E, in effetti non era stato facile coordinare le azioni necessarie a portare in tavola una cena degna di questo nome, se nel frattempo non smettevano di toccarsi un attimo, di stare vicini e di baciarsi. **  
**Lei rischiò di scottarsi e di mandare a fuoco il vestito lungo e bianco che si era infilata al volo dopo la doccia e che le si impigliava da tutte le parti, oltre a lasciarle la schiena completamente nuda, cosa che non mancava di distrarre Castle dal suo compito, ogni due minuti. A un certo punto avevano deciso di separarsi e stare lontani abbastanza per non combinare qualche disastro, e così lei aveva attraversato tutto il perimetro del giardino ed era scesa in spiaggia, dove si era seduta a guardare l'oceano. ****

Aveva affondato le mani nella sabbia, che era ancora calda di sole, e non aveva pensato a niente. Si poteva non pensare a niente? Credeva di no. Invece si sentiva immersa in una bolla calda e accogliente in cui i pensieri apparivano, ma correvano via come le nuvole in una giornata ventosa. Si lasciava semplicemente esistere, e stava sperimentando un senso di beatitudine che raramente le era capitato di provare. Non ultimamente, almeno. Non si era più sentita così al sicuro, beh, da almeno dieci anni. Come se per un attimo potesse togliersi il peso dalle spalle e appoggiarlo vicino a sé. Non voleva ripensare a quello che era successo, perché ci sarebbe stato tutto il tempo, dopo. Qualsiasi dopo ci fosse in serbo per lei. Non era ancora il momento di rivivere. ****

Castle la raggiunse portando piatti, bicchieri, una tovaglia e tutto quello che gli era venuto in mente e che era riuscito a tenere precariamente in equilibrio. **  
"** Sapevo di trovarti qui. E' un posto molto bello, quando non c'è nessuno, la sera". Stese la tovaglia sulla sabbia, apparecchiò in modo rudimentale per due, e, alla fine, mise una rosa, bianca, al centro del tavolo improvvisato. **  
"** Et voilà, la cena è servita", annunciò orgoglioso. **  
"** Wow Castle, un picnic sulla spiaggia? Il falò e la chitarra non li hai portati?", commentò ironica. **  
"** Beckett, il tuo sarcasmo finirà per uccidere tutto il mio romanticismo", finse di rimproverarla. **  
"** Hai ragione, scusami. Grazie, è molto bello. E io ho molta fame", si allungò per baciarlo, come ringraziamento. "E' tutto perfetto, davvero", insistette, temendo di aver rovinato qualcosa. **  
"** Comunque, il falò lo eviterei prima di mandare a fuoco l'intera spiaggia, ma se vuoi posso cantarti qualcosa io. Ho tutto un repertorio di canzoni romanticissime..." **  
"** No, no. Grazie. Sono a posto così", rispose fermandolo prima che fosse troppo tardi, e non del tutto sicura che stesse scherzando. ****

Fu una serata molto intima. Beckett si accorse che aveva già usato quella parola molte volte, in appena due giorni, e ogni volta a significare qualcosa di diverso, e sempre più profondo. Non sapeva cosa sarebbe successo, accettando il suo invito e adesso non sapeva come sarebbero andati avanti, ma in quella sera sospesa, tutto sembrava possibile. Non si era aspettata che Castle riuscisse a toccarla così in profondità e la cosa l'aveva colta senza difese. Né che fosse così rispettoso e delicato, con lei. Che pensasse solo a farla stare bene, e sorvolasse sulle sue incoerenze e i suoi cambiamenti di rotta. Era certo spesso fastidioso, insistente e non la ascoltava mai. O, almeno, così si era sempre raccontata, per tenerlo lontano. Ma, in questi due giorni, aveva scorto qualcosa d'altro in lui, su cui preferiva non indagare. **  
**Avevano ancora un giorno, e non voleva perdersi neanche un minuto di questo regalo che la vita, o lei stessa, si era fatta. **  
**Voleva continuare ad abbracciarlo, e a sentire il profumo della sua pelle, e sorprendersi ogni volta della possibilità di allungare una mano per toccarlo, un gesto che tante volte aveva represso, nelle loro lunghe giornate insieme e che adesso era così naturale, e di poter passare tanto tempo in un silenzio pieno di parole, ma mai imbarazzato, e sentire le sue labbra sulla sua tempia e vederlo aiutarla a raccogliere la lunga gonna, prima di rientrare a casa, a notte fonda.


	7. Troubles

La giornata seguente, l'ultima, non iniziò sotto ai migliori auspici. Kate aveva dormito un sonno pesante senza sogni, come se una cappa di piombo fosse calata su di lei. Si era svegliata stanca e con il collo dolorante per essere stato a lungo in una posizione innaturale. E, a peggiorare le cose, non aveva trovato Castle nel letto insieme a lei, quando aveva aperto gli occhi. **  
**Decise di alzarsi e di uscire a prendere un po' d'aria in terrazza, ma non ebbe più fortuna. La notte aveva lasciato il posto a una giornata nuvolosa, dall'atmosfera pesante, lattiginosa, che la rendeva ancora più inquieta. L'aria era ferma e umida. L'oceano, in lontananza, era piatto e in spiaggia non c'era nessuno. Era uno spettacolo desolante. **  
**Castle la chiamò da dentro la stanza, si guardò in giro e poi la scorse fuori. Avanzò verso di lei e le porse una tazza di caffè con un sorriso. Lei la prese, grata, massaggiandosi il collo dolorante, cercando di trovare un po' di sollievo. Il suo umore cupo rispecchiava esattamente l'immobilità del panorama che aveva di fronte. **  
"** Va tutto bene?", chiese Castle, premuroso. **  
"** Sì. Sono solo un po' stanca", ammise, senza trovare le parole per descrivere quel groviglio di frustrazione che non sapeva spiegarsi. ****

E, poi, la situazione precipitò in un attimo. Nel tempo, non sarebbe mai riuscita a decidere quale fosse stato il loro momento più alto. Erano stati tanti i momenti perfetti e lei li aveva vissuti intensamente. Ma si ricordò per sempre di quando le cose avevano iniziato ad andare male. E poi sempre peggio. **  
"** Quando vuoi tornare?", si informò Castle con tono noncurante. **  
"** Tornare?" gli fece eco Beckett. Nessun tocco, nessun bacio, nessuna magia? Lei sentì suonare tutti gli allarmi e si chiuse in se stessa, automaticamente. Si girò di nuovo a guardare verso l'oceano. **  
"** Sì. Domani devi riprendere il lavoro, e io devo accompagnare Alexis e il traffico del rientro...", lui continuò a parlare, ma lei smise di ascoltare. Non le sembrava nemmeno più lui, pareva essere diventato un estraneo molto sorridente ed educato, senza più nessuna connessione con lei. **  
"** Come vuoi tu", rispose laconicamente. **  
"** C'è qualche problema?", Castle la guardò preoccupato. **  
"** No". **  
"** E' quel no delle donne che vuol dire sì e io dovrei capire cosa è successo, ma tu non me lo dirai mai?". **  
**Lei finì il caffè in un unico sorso, gli ficcò la tazza tra le mani, furente e se ne andò, gridandogli: "No, Castle, è un 'no' che vuol dire 'no', non è il no delle donne". **  
**Mossa sbagliata, si disse Castle. Lui aveva voluto scherzare, convinto di ritrovare la Beckett della sera prima, e invece qualcosa era cambiato, e non riusciva a capire cosa. **  
**Erano stati bene, finora. Più che bene. Oltre qualsiasi definizione di bene. Ed era stato via cinque minuti. Si era svegliato prima di lei e aveva pensato di prepararle il caffè. Cosa era successo, nel frattempo, per giustificare una tale reazione? ****

Kate andò nella sua camera, in cui non tornava dal giorno precedente, e iniziò a lanciare con violenza le sue cose nella borsa. Voleva andare via? Benissimo, sarebbero andati via, subito. Non voleva approfittare nemmeno un minuto in più della sua ospitalità. Lui bussò piano alla porta, non osando disturbare la sua privacy, improvvisamente a mille anni luce da quello che erano stati la sera prima. **  
"** Io sono pronta", gli annunciò con tono formale. "Quando vuoi tornare a New York...". **  
"** Kate", iniziò lui con calma. Non erano certo arrivati a quel punto, per ripiombare in un attimo al punto di partenza. Non adesso che sapeva a cosa doveva rinunciare. E poi, per quale motivo doveva rinunciarci? Cosa diamine era successo? Si era pentita? Si era svegliata e la realtà aveva fatto capolino e lei aveva capito che era stato tutto uno sbaglio? Si era presa una vacanza, ma adesso doveva tornare alla sua vera vita e tanti saluti? E, così, senza una spiegazione? Cominciò ad arrabbiarsi, ma cercò di non farsi prendere. **  
"** Possiamo sederci un momento e parlare?". Allungò una mano per toccarla, ma lei si scostò con violenza, come se lui scottasse. **  
"** E di cosa?", chiese bruscamente. **  
**Era così simile alla Beckett dei primi tempi, che gli venne una nausea improvvisa, come se avesse il mal di mare. Non voleva nemmeno parlare con lui: sputava risposte rabbiose, completamente ostile. Si chiese a che punto l'avesse persa. Perché non era la persona che gli chiedeva di stringerla per tutta la notte, o che lo guardava con occhi dolci e gli aveva lasciato spazio per avvicinarsi. Questa era una persona che aveva rialzato le sue corazze per qualche motivo che si ostinava a non volergli dire. **  
"** E' successo qualcosa? Sei... diversa". Andò piano con le definizioni, prima di farla arrabbiare ulteriormente. **  
"** Non sono diversa. Io devo tornare al lavoro, tu da Alexis, e il traffico", ripeté esattamente le sue parole, con un lieve tono di scherno. **  
"** Siamo sempre noi?", chiese come ultimo, impacciato, tentativo. **  
**Lei si girò con uno sguardo di pura sofferenza, che lui sbagliò a interpretare e che pose fine alla faccenda. "Quale 'noi'?", gli ringhiò contro. **  
**Bene, quindi era così, si disse. Era finita qui. Il loro folle, inaspettato week end terminava in questo momento, su una delle note più basse della sua vita. Non era quello che voleva. Non esisteva un "noi", dentro di lei. Non aveva lasciato nemmeno che quel qualcosa di ineffabile, ma prezioso, che lui aveva sentito, e che ancora non aveva un nome e una forma, prendesse vita. Non le importava di quello che avevano condiviso, né si dava abbastanza pena di dirglielo in faccia. **  
"** Va bene. Preparo le mie cose e poi partiamo", le disse smettendo di essere conciliante, e ritirandosi, anche lui, dietro al orgoglio ferito. Lei lo guardò uscire e prese un ampio respiro per non cedere alle emozioni. Dannato Richard Castle. Lo sapevo che non dovevo venire. Lo sapevo che per te era un gioco. E' sempre solo un gioco. ****

Il viaggio di ritorno si svolse prevalentemente in silenzio, intervallato da qualche comunicazione di servizio. La corsa in macchina di due giorni prima, spensierata e piena di eccitazione, era solo un lontano ricordo. Beckett passò tutto il tempo a guardare fuori dal finestrino, senza parlare. Solo per un breve attimo sembrò essere possibile un contatto. Lui le aveva messo una mano sul ginocchio, girandosi a guardarla e lei non si era spostata, ma aveva incontrato i suoi occhi, aspettandosi che dicesse qualcosa e sperando con tutto il cuore che scegliesse le parole giuste. Ma lui, per non rovinare il momento di tregua, aveva preferito non parlare e lei aveva accavallato e le gambe, spostando la sua mano e lui era tornato a concentrarsi alla guida, in silenzio, sentendosi sconfitto. **  
**Arrivarono a Manhattan, consapevoli entrambi che qualcosa di molto bello stava per finire, e che forse non ci sarebbe stata più l'occasione di provare quello che c'era stato tra loro. Mai più. E, allo stesso tempo, erano incapaci di colmare quella voragine che si era aperta tra di loro e che parlava di equivoci e incomprensioni, che non sapevano gestire. L'intensità del loro sentimento li aveva travolti, ma questa violenza, declinata in senso contrario, rischiava di spazzarli via. **  
**La lasciò sotto casa, scese per accompagnarla al portone, lei lo guardò stringendo le labbra in una linea sottile senza lasciar uscire alcun suono, e lo lasciò lì, sotto la pioggia sottile che aveva iniziato a cadere. ****

Passò un mese. Kate tornò al lavoro e si immerse nei casi, rimanendo in ufficio fino a tardi la sera, e rispondendo per lo più a monosillabi. Le sue giornate erano lunghe e impegnative, il caldo rendeva le persone meno tolleranti e i casi di omicidio erano aumentati di conseguenza. Cercava di stordirsi con il lavoro, per arrivare a sera e buttarsi sul letto e perdere i sensi dalla stanchezza. Ma questo non succedeva mai. Dormiva qualche ora e poi si svegliava, nervosa e irritabile e il sonno un ricordo lontano. Aveva coperto tutti i turni possibili e cominciava a pensare che fosse possibile una vita fatta di caffè e qualche cracker. Le giornate di riposo erano la parte peggiore. Quale riposo? Non poteva smettere neanche un momento di sentirsi triste, e arrabbiata, e arrabbiata perchè si sentiva triste. Voleva solo tornare alla sua vita di prima. Era così difficile? Aveva avuto una vita prima di Castle, e poteva averla ancora. Solo, non sapeva come ritrovarla. **  
**Non aveva mai preso in mano il telefono per chiamarlo. E a che scopo? Per sentirlo parlare vivace e mondano della sua estate? Per sentire un estraneo con cui scambiare qualche convenevole? No. E poi loro non si telefonavano. Evidentemente, nemmeno adesso. Era ovvio che lui avesse avuto in mente solo una cosa, e che una volta avuto quello che desiderava, lei e il suo lavoro non gli interessavano più. Aveva materiale per scrivere cinquanta romanzi, le aveva detto Espo. Per quanto la riguardava, li scrivesse pure tutti e ci vincesse dei premi. ****

Castle tornò negli Hamptons a finire il suo libro, visto che si era auto allontanato dal distretto e, a dire il vero, non aveva nemmeno più motivo di tornarci. O voglia. Il libro andava a rilento, perché la maggior parte del tempo la passava a non guardare fuori e a non ricordare i loro momenti trascorsi insieme. Era doloroso stare lì, ma in questo momento New York non era grande abbastanza per contenerli entrambi. E così si era esiliato a chilometri da lei, senza aver voglia di vedere nessuno, senza fare altro che imporsi di scrivere, mangiare qualcosa, evitare di incrociare gente vacanziera allegra e, più spesso di quanto gli piacesse ammettere, andare nella camera degli ospiti, dove lei aveva dormito la prima notte, sdraiarsi sopra le lenzuola, chiudere gli occhi, e non pensare a niente. **  
**Gli era sembrata molto chiara, nel suo desiderio di tenerlo lontano. E gli pareva che non ci fosse effettivamente più niente da dirsi. Si erano sfiorati per molto tempo, convinti entrambi, o solo lui, che prima o poi sarebbero precipitati uno verso l'altro. Quello che non aveva previsto, nel suo innato ottimismo, era che sarebbe potuta finire male. Lui pensava davvero che si trattasse solo di una questione di tempo, ma che, via, non erano forse perfetti l'uno per l'altra? Forse perfetti non era la parola giusta. Ma una sintonia del genere, così visibile a chiunque, non era una sua invenzione. Doveva significare qualcosa, aveva sempre pensato. Invece, non significava niente. Si sentiva come la metà di niente. ****

Qualche settimana dopo, il libro ormai terminato, fu costretto a tornare a casa. E l'impatto con New York fu molto forte, perché ogni volta che girava lo sguardo, qualcosa gli ricordava lei. **  
**Arrivò nel tardo pomeriggio, passò dal suo editore, tornò a casa, si sedette sul divano, si alzò dal divano e si disse che era arrivato il momento di smettere di stare così male. Di continuare a pensarci e di non riuscire ad andare avanti. Doveva parlarle un'ultima volta. Costringerla a dirgli in faccia che lei non aveva sentito quello che aveva sentito lui, o che non le era sembrato abbastanza. **  
**Arrivò al distretto, si fece forza, e salì. Salutò tutti con allegria forzata, mentre allungava lo sguardo per trovarla. Esposito si parò davanti a lui, a braccia incrociate, fermandolo e fissandolo con aria truce. **  
"** Cosa ci fai qui, Castle?", gli chiese senza alcun convenevole. **  
"** Ho finito il libro, sono tornato dagli Hamptons, e volevo venire a salutare. Non c'è Beckett?", chiese cercando la sua scrivania e rendendosi conto, con un tuffo al cuore, che la sua sedia non c'era più. **  
"** No, non c'è Beckett", rispose asciutto. **  
"** E' già andata a casa? Non è da lei", continuò con tono leggero, sorridendo forzatamente. **  
**Ryan arrivò a far da spalla a Espo ed entrambi formarono una barriera compatta e ostile, contro di lui. **  
"** Che ti importa di Beckett?", chiese Espo, sprezzante. **  
"** Come che mi importa di Beckett? Dai, ragazzi... passavo di qui e...". **  
"** La prossima volta prendi un'altra strada". **  
"** No, ok, è stato divertente, ma basta così. Che cosa vi succede?". **  
"** Cosa succede a noi? Cosa succede a te. Cosa hai fatto a Beckett?". Espo lo guardò fisso negli occhi e usò il suo miglior tono da interrogatorio. **  
"** Non le ho fatto niente!", si difese Castle, arretrando impercettibilmente. **  
"** A noi invece sembra che sia successo qualcosa", intervenne Ryan meno ostile. "Qualcosa di brutto, per colpa tua". **  
"** Lei vi ha detto che è stata colpa mia?". **  
"** Lo vedi che allora hai fatto qualcosa?" replicò Espo, trionfante. "Cosa è successo nel vostro week end? L'hai trattata male? Proprio tu, Castle? Non ti vergogni?". **  
"** Non è successo niente! Cioè... le cose sono andate benissimo e poi, di colpo... sono andate malissimo. Ma non so perché", confessò. **  
"** Castle. Pensi che qualcuno ti crederebbe in tribunale? Ti sembra una storia convincente?". **  
"** Non è una storia! E' andata così! E, comunque, sono affari nostri". **  
"** Ok, allora se sono affari vostri, non venire qui a cercarla". **  
**Capì che era inutile rimanere lì. "Potete solo... dirle che sono passato?". **  
"** No", risposero all'unisono, girandogli le spalle.


	8. Talking

Castle non si diede per vinto. Se Beckett non era al distretto, forse era a casa. O forse era ovunque, ma preferiva pensare con ottimismo di poterla trovare, e vedere, presto. Si fermò a comprare un mazzo di margherite, vicino al suo appartamento, e la sosta gli servì per calmare i nervi e per prepararsi all'incontro con lei. Non aveva in mente le parole esatte che voleva dirle, ma era fermo nel suo proposito di risolvere una volta per tutte la questione: o lei era nella sua vita, o si sarebbero salutati quella sera stessa. ****

Bussò alla porta con il cuore che gli batteva rapido e, con suo grande sollievo, sentì dei rumori dentro casa e la porta che veniva aperta e si trovò a fissare Beckett sulla soglia, senza riuscire a dire una parola. **  
"** Castle", ruppe lei il silenzio, sorpresa. "Cosa... che cosa ci fai qui?". **  
**Non gli sembrò contenta di vederlo e, prima che trovasse il modo di mandarlo via, le allungò il mazzo di fiori, in segno di pace. Ma nemmeno questo gesto sembrò riscaldare l'atmosfera, anche se lei lo accettò subito, tenendolo tra le mani per un istante. **  
"** Grazie. Sono... molto belle", disse a fatica. "Vuoi... entrare?", lo invitò con molta riluttanza, ma lui non se lo fece dire due volte e oltrepassò la soglia con lunghi passi. **  
"** E' bello qui", le disse. "L'hai arredato molto bene". Vide di sfuggita lo specchio che aveva comprato con lui, appoggiato contro una parete, girato. Questo, insieme alla sua sedia scomparsa, non raccontavano una bella storia. Ma non si perse d'animo, era qui e se la sarebbe giocata dando fondo al suo fascino, se si fosse reso necessario. **  
**Lei si allontanò per mettere i fiori in un vaso, e lui ne approfittò per osservarla meglio. Gli sembrò più magra del solito, più stanca e non esattamente disponibile a un confronto, ma era sempre molto bella e sentì reagire il suo corpo alla sua presenza, proprio come aveva sempre fatto. Invece di parlarle, avrebbe voluto raggiungerla in cucina, abbracciarla e implorarla di non mandarlo più via. Chi aveva parlato di fascino?, si domandò con una punta di auto ironia. ****

Lei lo sorprese tornando da lui con due tazze di caffè in mano. Gliene porse una, prima di sedersi nel punto più lontano del divano, raccogliendo le gambe sotto di sé e prendendo un cuscino tra le braccia. A proposito di linguaggio del corpo... **  
"** Perché sei in città, Castle? Hai finito il libro?". **  
"** Sì. Sono tornato oggi dagli Hamptons e sono passato a salutarti al distretto, ma non c'eri. Quindi ho pensato di venire a vedere il tuo nuovo appartamento". **  
**Che cosa stava dicendo? Sembrava una visita di cortesia a una nuova amica settantenne che aveva appena conosciuto alla tombola. **  
"** Molto gentile da parte tua", gli rispose con tono incolore, continuando a bere il suo caffè. Certo non lo stava aiutando ad alleggerire l'atmosfera, né sembrava avere intenzione di metterlo a suo agio, caffè a parte. Ma forse funziona così con le amiche della tombola. **  
"** Come stai?", le chiese appoggiando la tazza di caffè sul tavolino basso di fronte a lui. Era davvero bello l'appartamento, convenevoli a parte. C'era molto di lei, molto più che nel precedente saltato per aria. Gli sembrava di vederla in ogni quadro e in ogni mobile. Da lettore accanito, avrebbe desiderato moltissimo alzarsi per leggere i titoli sui dorsi dei libri che aveva disseminato per tutta la casa, ma forse non era il momento giusto. Già non lo voleva lì, ci mancava solo che lo trovasse in bagno a spiare nel suo armadietto dei medicinali. **  
"** Bene. Normale", rispose lei mentendo, senza guardarlo in faccia. "Tu come stai?". **  
"** Mi sei mancata". Sganciò la bomba che rimase in sospeso tra di loro. Lei lo guardò attonita, mentre lui cercava nel suo viso la reazione alle sue parole. **  
**Sapeva come erano fatti. Potevano andare avanti ore e giorni, guardinghi, senza abbandonare l'angolo protettivo in cui si erano rintanati, e rilanciando ogni volta la palla all'altro. Ma erano finiti i tempi per farlo. Qualcuno doveva sbloccare la situazione, ed esporsi, e quel qualcuno era lui. Giochi finiti. Adesso si parla sul serio. ****

Lei fece silenzio per molto tempo, quasi come se volesse sorvolare sulla sua confessione, ma poi sembrò decidere che se lui aveva messo le sue carte sul tavolo, allora l'avrebbe fatto anche lei. **  
"** Non mi sembra che ti sia fatto sentire". Lo accusò. **  
"** E tu hai tolto la mia sedia al distretto". **  
"** Cosa c'entra adesso la sedia al distretto?", rispose irritata. Non aveva voglia di parlare con lui. Se era venuto qui per salire di nuovo sulla giostra e poi lasciarla a terra con la nausea e la testa che girava, no, grazie. Lei non voleva una vita sulle montagne russe. Gli alti erano incredibilmente alti, ma non ripagavano i bassi. Le ultime settimane ne erano una prova. E se questo era il tipo di vita che voleva lui, grazie tante, lei si sarebbe fatta da parte. **  
"** Sono passato di lì. L'ho visto che non c'è più. E' così che funziona, Kate? Hai deciso di provare a vedere com'era, e poi mi tagli fuori dalla tua vita? 'E' stato bello, Castle, tanti saluti'?", la provocò irato, tirando fuori finalmente quello che pensava. **  
**Ci volle qualche istante prima che in lei si facesse strada il senso delle accuse che lui le aveva lanciato, ma poi sentii una rabbia gelida crescerle dentro. **  
"** Io ho provato a vedere com'era? Io ti ho tagliato fuori dalla mia vita?" gli vomitò addosso e sottolineando "io" quasi urlando. **  
"** Sì, tu. Sei tu che ti sei svegliata l'ultima mattina e non eri più tu". **  
"** Mi spiace molto rovinare questo bel quadretto in cui io sono la cattiva, caro il mio scrittore, ma se c'è qualcuno qui che ha voluto farsi un giro e poi mi ha letteralmente scaricato, quello sei tu". Ecco la verità secondo Kate Beckett. **  
**Lui la guardò con tanto d'occhi. "Sei impazzita?", le chiese incredulo. **  
"** Io sono impazzita? Forse tu hai perso la memoria a breve termine", concluse sarcastica. **  
"** Io ricordo tutto benissimo. Siamo stati bene e poi, all'improvviso, sei diventata distante, inaccessibile, quasi come se non fosse successo niente tra di noi. O non te ne importasse". Non era così che aveva voluto che andasse il loro incontro, ma allo stesso tempo si sentiva finalmente liberato da un peso. **  
"** Castle. Hai iniziato a parlare di tornare a casa appena ho aperto gli occhi. Come devo interpretare questa cosa? Non mi sembrava che a te invece importasse. Questo te lo sei dimenticato Signor 'Io mi ricordo tutto?", gli fece il verso, imitando il suo tono e questo gli fece venire un po' da ridere. **  
"** Certo che mi ricordo. Cioè quindi il problema è che ti ho chiesto a che ora volessi tornare a casa?". Era tutto lì? Avevano perso cinque settimane di vita perchè lui aveva sbagliato a fare una domanda? E cosa c'era poi di sbagliato in quella dannata domanda? **  
"** Ti sembra normale?". Kate era l'espressione stessa della dignità offesa. **  
"** Mi sembra normale, sì, Kate. Volevo solo sapere cosa volevi fare. Non potevo certo legarti in camera e tenerti con me per tutta l'estate. Che, per inciso, era invece quello che volevo fare. Ma mi pare così ovvio che non ha nemmeno senso stare qui a doverlo spiegare". A questo punto era davvero arrabbiato. Avevano smesso di parlarsi per una cosa così idiota? ****

 **"** Kate, non c'è bisogno di stare qui a inventarti scuse", proseguì "Va bene anche che tu abbia voluto provare com'era, Dio, chi non avrebbe voluto? E che poi ti sia resa conto che non era quello che volevi. Va bene. Posso farmene una ragione, basta che me lo dici in faccia e non ti chiudi nei tuoi silenzi di tomba da cui non riesco a tirarti fuori nemmeno strappandomi il sangue". **  
"** Cioè quindi io ti avrei sedotto e abbandonato? E' così che te la racconti? E' perché invece non può essere il contrario?". **  
**Lui fece una risata forzata. "Dai, Kate, è impossibile. Lo sanno tutti...". **  
"** Sanno tutti cosa?". **  
**Castle fu distratto da un tuono in lontananza, che preannunciava un temporale estivo e questo gli servì per raccogliere le idee. **  
"** Lo sanno tutti che non ti seguo per i casi. Che aspetto tutti i giorni la tua telefonata per arrivare di corsa con una tazza di caffè e che mi sento a casa solo quando mi siedo su quella sedia scomoda. Che tu hai tolto". **  
"** Castle, tu non mi hai mai detto queste cose", mormorò sconvolta. **  
"** Dai, Kate, lo vedrebbe anche un cieco", le rispose esasperato. "Inventati un'altra scusa". **  
"** Castle, tu mi regali fiori bianchi!", gli sbraitò addosso. Si erano alzati in piedi entrambi e si fronteggiavano da un capo all'altro della stanza. **  
**Lui la guardò senza capire. **  
"** Cosa vuol dire che ti regalo fiori bianchi? Quali fiori?", chiese facendo fatica a concentrarsi sul nuovo argomento di discussione. **  
**Lei allungò un braccio a indicare i fiori nel vaso: "Le margherite? Bianche. La rosa che mi hai portato in spiaggia? Bianca". Lo guardò come se il suo ragionamento fosse non solo logico, ma anche ovvio e scontato. **  
**Lui aprì la mano che teneva stretta a pugno e mosse le dita intorpidite. "Mi stai dicendo che la base delle nostre incomprensioni è un orto botanico?". Per la seconda volta, gli venne un po' da ridere. "Anche quel tuo vestito che mi ha fatto impazzire era bianco, quindi?". Stavano davvero parlando di colori? Non le piaceva il bianco? Avrebbe fatto scomparire il bianco dall'intero universo, se fosse stato necessario. **  
"** Di cosa stiamo parlando esattamente, qui, Kate? Perché io non ho ancora capito qual è il problema". **  
**Si interruppe un momento mentre la realtà cominciava a farsi strada nella sua testa". **  
**"Quindi... quindi tu non volevi che finisse lì? Non ti sei chiusa in te stessa perché non sapevi come dirmi che non era quello che volevi senza mettermi in imbarazzo?". Oddio erano stati due idioti. Due completi idioti. **  
"** Certo che no", rispose offesa. "Pensavo che tu non sapessi come dirmi che la cosa per te si era conclusa lì, e che, per questo, avessi iniziato a parlare di rientro". **  
"** Io non volevo far altro che riportarti in quel maledetto letto, e tenertici per quanto possibile. Però mi sembrava cortese e civile sapere i tuoi piani a riguardo". **  
"** Quindi... tu... volevi...", farfugliò lei esitante. **  
"** Passare ogni istante del mio tempo con te? Sì. Portarti ogni week end libero negli Hamptons per averti tutta sola per me? Sì. Comprarti un maledetto specchio al giorno? Sì. Dormire nello stesso letto con te tutte le notti? Sì. Tenerti la mano in silenzio quando non vuoi parlare? Sì". **  
"** Io... non lo sapevo. Perché non me l'hai detto?", chiese con un filo di voce. **  
"** Perché saresti scappata via spaventata. E perché non lo sapevo nemmeno io fino adesso che l'ho detto ad alta voce". **  
"** Sapere cosa?". **  
"** Che ti amo", rispose semplicemente, guardandola negli occhi finalmente libero e dando un nome a quello che sapeva dentro di sé da mesi, senza avere il coraggio di dirselo. **  
**Lei rimase in silenzio, come se non riuscisse a rendere comprensibile a se stessa quello che aveva sentito e solo dopo un po' di tempo, quando aveva recuperato la padronanza di sé, ritrovò la voce. **  
"** Usciamo", gli disse con tono deciso. **  
**Lui la guardò a bocca aperta. Gesù, quella donna era spiazzante. **  
"** Ma sta per piovere", obiettò. **  
"** Dai, Castle, un po' di pioggia non ha mai ucciso nessuno". **  
**E uscirono.


	9. The End

Scesero in strada e iniziarono a camminare senza meta. Il cielo era plumbeo e il vento faceva volare foglie e cartacce per strada, sferzando i muri degli edifici e scompigliandole i capelli che lei tentava, senza successo, di allontanare dal viso. E lui avrebbe voluto dirle che andava bene così. **  
"** Va bene così, cosa?", chiese lei, spezzando il silenzio. **  
**L'aveva detto ad alta voce? **  
"** I capelli. Sciolti. Ribelli". **  
"** Ribelli?", cercò di trattenere il riso. **  
"** Ehi, sono uno scrittore. Uso aggettivi ispirati". **  
"** Oh me lo ricordo benissimo, Castle. Com'era? 'Il vento le raccolse i capelli"?, lo prese in giro ricordandogli la volta che l'aveva sorpreso andando alla presentazione del suo libro, svestita con un abito che lui non si aspettava e che ancora si ricordava. **  
"** Se non capisci l'arte, Beckett, io non posso stare qui a insegnarti", rispose fingendosi superiore. **  
"** L'arte, certo", annuì dandogli corda. "Perdonami, artista, se non so cogliere i significati misteriosi dei miei capelli ribelli". **  
"** E' perché non ti vedi come ti vedo io", le rispose improvvisamente serio, guardandola intensamente. **  
**Lei preferì sorvolare sul commento, ma girò il viso per nascondere il sorriso che le era salito alle labbra spontaneamente. E il vuoto allo stomaco. ****

Camminarono a lungo, sfiorandosi le spalle, parlando del niente, ridendo, fermandosi di tanto in tanto mentre la gente li superava di fretta, incuranti delle loro occhiate di rimprovero, e di tutto quello che avevano intorno. Castle, a tratti, allungava un braccio per aiutarla a evitare un ostacolo, di cui non si era accorta, la fermava con una mano salda prima che attraversasse con il rosso, divertito da questa Beckett con la testa tra le nuvole, che gli permetteva di essere cavaliere senza sferzarlo con una delle sue solite frasi sarcastiche e che accettava il contatto fisico senza ritrarsi. **  
"** Sai dove mi piacerebbe fare questo, Castle?", gli chiese, bloccandosi. **  
"** Questo, cosa?", rispose lui mettendole un braccio intorno ai fianchi e tirandola piano verso di sé. **  
"** Camminare. Sai che mi piace camminare", spiegò. **  
"** Sì, mi sono accorto", replicò facendo finta di essere stanco morto. "E, sentiamo, dove vorresti continuare la nostra maratona? Sono aperto a tutte le possibilità". **  
"** No, non adesso. E' troppo lontano", precisò. **  
"** Niente è troppo lontano", la informò con aria solenne. **  
"** Castle, stai ricominciando con l'arte?", lo stuzzicò, mettendogli una mano sul petto, così vicini da sentire l'uno il respiro dell'altra. **  
"** No, ma tu uccidi i miei tentativi di essere carino". **  
"** Non hai bisogno di essere carino", sussurrò lei, timidamente. **  
**Lui sentì una stretta al cuore. Era... speranza? **  
"** Allora, questo posto impossibile, dove sarebbe?". **  
"** In spiaggia. Negli Hamptons. Noi non... abbiamo avuto tempo per farlo". Lui la guardò stupito. Stava dicendo quello che stava dicendo? Quello che lui sperava che lei dicesse? Era la risposta a quello che lui le aveva detto nel suo appartamento, prima che lo costringesse a uscire e cambiasse discorso, facendo finta di niente? Poteva crederci? **  
"** Davvero? Ti informo che la costa va avanti per chilometri. Dovremmo chiamare qualcuno per venire a recuperarci. Me di sicuro". **  
**Riprese cambiando tono: "E, comunque, no, non è troppo lontano. Quando vuoi...". Lei gli fece un sorriso dolce e si staccò da lui. ****

 **"** Entriamo al parco", gli propose. **  
"** Lo sai, vero, che quando c'è il temporale si deve stare lontani dagli alberi? Non te lo hanno insegnato a scuola? Non sei andata al campeggio estivo da piccola?". Castle sembrava davvero preoccupato. **  
"** Dai, Castle, non sta neanche piovendo. E, con tutti i parafulmini che ci sono in giro, cosa vuoi che succeda?". **  
**Arrivarono alla statua di Balto, e Castle si fermò a raccontarle di quando Alexis, da piccola, voleva vedere e rivedere alla nausea il cartone animato, e lo obbligava a portarla lì tutti i giorni, facendogli venire voglia di far sparire quel maledetto lupo dalla faccia della terra. **  
"** Balto, tu non sei cane, tu non sei lupo. Sei erooooe", Beckett imitò Boris*, l'oca canadese, con il suo miglior accento russo, prima di scoppiare a ridere. **  
"** Wow, Beckett, sei sempre così dannatamente sexy quando parli russo". Lei gli fece l'occhiolino, maliziosa, allontanandosi. **  
"** E come fai a conoscere Balto? Eri già grande quando è uscito", la rincorse. **  
"** Oh le cose che non sai di me, Rick Castle. E poi, una ragazza non può guardare i cartoni animati? Ho sempre amato Balto. E' buffo. Dai, sediamoci qui", lo invitò indicando una panchina. **  
"** Beh forse buffo non è esattamente la parola che userei per definire uno che ha rischiato la vita per salvare... ehi, aspetta!", si interruppe guardando alternativamente lei e la statua. **  
"** Mi hai fatto uscire per venire qui? C'è un significato nascosto? E' una specie di indovinello della sfinge che devo risolvere?". Le chiese con il fiato corto. **  
"** No, Castle...", iniziò pazientemente. **  
"** No, non dirmelo! Devo arrivarci da solo. Dunque... lupo... 'lupo solitario'? Mi stai dicendo ci salutiamo qui, tante care cose? O sei più da National Geographic, 'il lupo è un animale da branco' e forse la mia compagnia non ti dispiace? O... aspetta... non è né cane né lupo, è un misto... ci sono!", concluse con tono di trionfo per aver risolto l'enigma. "Il principe Mezzosangue! Piton! Com'era? 'After all this time? Always'**. Bello ma un po' triste eh, tutta una vita a rimpiangere e poi...finire così...". Castle parlava a flusso continuo, accendendosi con un'idea via l'altra. **  
"** No, Castle, ascoltami. Vieni a sederti qui con me. Balto non deve dirti niente". **  
"** Ok, se lo dici tu", rispose per niente convinto, sedendosi dove lei gli aveva indicato. Lo sapeva che quel lupo era sospetto. L'aveva sempre saputo. ****

Lei si girò verso di lui, una gamba piegata sotto l'altra, facendo un respiro profondo. **  
"** Castle, dobbiamo parlare...", iniziò facendosi forza. **  
"** Che cosa?! Sei impazzita? Mi hai portato qui per farmi venire un colpo? E se non ce la fai tu aspetti che mi ammazzi un fulmine? E poi cosa? Mi sotterri e mi fai a pezzi?", replicò con autentico orrore. **  
**Lei lo guardò esterrefatta. Di cosa stava parlando? **  
"** La frase, Beckett, 'Dobbiamo parlare'. E' la prima causa di morte tra gli esseri umani di sesso maschile. Come fai a non saperlo? Io a volte mi chiedo chi ti abbia cresciuta...", le spiegò con tono di riprovazione. **  
"** Ok, rifacciamo. Vorrei... per una volta... dirti delle cose... se riesci a non fermarmi", continuò lei, decisa a portare a termine il suo intento, ma tremando dentro di sé. **  
"** Va bene. Starò qui zitto", le promise, un po' in apprensione. Preferiva quando scherzavano. ****

 **"** Castle, tu mi piaci davvero, davvero tanto". **  
"** Oddio, sento le campane a morto", si abbatté lui, passandosi una mano sulla fronte. **  
**Lei si mise a ridere. "Castle, smettila! Staremo qui tutta la notte, se non la smetti", lo rimproverò, senza riuscire a tornare seria. **  
"** Smettila tu di spaventare così la gente. Ok, ok, scusa. Prego, parla". Si chiuse un'immaginaria zip sulle labbra, annuendo per rassicurarla delle sue intenzioni. **  
**Lei appoggiò una mano sulla sua gamba, raccogliendo le idee. Lui pensò che non era un brutto segno, giusto? Ma temeva un po' una Beckett che voleva "parlargli". Beckett non parlava. **  
"** Castle, tu mi piaci. Mi piace stare con te e lavorare con te. Mi è piaciuto il nostro week end … fino a prima che finisse... in quel modo, ecco. Sei divertente, intelligente, generoso, tocchi le cose...". **  
"** Come sarebbe 'tocco le cose'?", la interruppe, indignato. **  
**Lei gli lanciò un'occhiata di fuoco, intimandogli di fare silenzio. **  
"** Ma, più di tutto, mi piace perché fai sembrare tutto, il mondo, la vita, un'avventura. E non so più come potrei farne a meno". Silenzio, occhi bassi. "Ma...", continuò a disagio. **  
"** Se dopo quel ma c'è un "non può funzionare", ti informo che il sistema operativo non riconosce il comando". **  
**Lei sorrise, un po' triste. "Dai, smettila di scherzare...". **  
"** Io smetto di scherzare, ma tu smetti di essere pessimista". **  
"** Non sono pessimista! Hai visto anche tu come è andata!", si difese lei. **  
"** Sì che l'ho visto. E ho visto come siamo stati bene, e come potremmo stare bene, per sempre". Lui aveva un tono irresistibile e tutto quello che lei voleva fare era cedere e dire di sì a tutto quello che le chiedeva. Ma... c'erano sempre dei ma. **  
"** Ma se abbiamo rovinato tutto e siamo stati da cani per settimane!". Non potevano guardare solo alle cose belle, facendo finta che non ci fosse l'altro lato della medaglia. **  
"** Beh, questo è perché c'è ancora da mettere a posto qualcosa...", convenne lui, conciliante. **  
"** Castle, non siamo neanche capaci di comunicare", sbottò esasperata. "Continuiamo a imbatterci in incomprensioni perché non sappiamo nemmeno dirci le cose! Guarda cosa è successo per una frase sbagliata...". **  
"** Sì, però il sesso eh, Beckett?", la guardò alzando il sopracciglio allusivamente. **  
**Lei si prese la testa tra la meni, al colmo dell'irritazione. "Castle, concentrati". **  
**Lui le scostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso e gliela mise dietro l'orecchio. Iniziarono a cadere le prime grosse gocce di pioggia, e si alzarono di colpo, insieme, gridando mentre l'acqua iniziava a scendere sempre più violentemente e, in un attimo furono entrambi fradici. Corsero in strada, ed erano quasi fuori dal parco, quando Castle la fermò bruscamente, prendendola per un braccio e ruotandola verso di sé. **  
"** Kate, vuoi la certezza che funzionerà? Non ce l'abbiamo. E, sì, probabilmente è un follia. Ma... lo vuoi abbastanza da fare questa follia con me?", le chiese incurante della pioggia che gli entrava negli occhi e delle raffiche di vento che rendevano difficile mantenere un equilibro. **  
**Lei non poté resistere a quello che leggeva nei suoi occhi, gli sorrise, prima solo con un accenno e poi abbandonando ogni remora, e iniziò ad annuire senza arrivare a dire quel 'sì' che sentiva gridare dentro di lei, mettendogli le braccia intorno al collo, e stringendo, mentre lui la sollevava e la faceva ruotare sempre più velocemente, girando su se stesso, ebbro di felicità. **  
"** E se faremo casino?", chiese lei, sentendosi felice e vulnerabile al tempo stesso. **  
"** Ma certo che faremo casino. Per forza, siamo noi. E poi lo rimetteremo a posto. E poi rifaremo casino. E poi... ci troveremo sposati da cinquant'anni". **  
**Si poteva essere tanto felici? Si chiese lei. No, non si poteva. E chissenefrega. **  
"** Pancake a colazione?", fece la sua ultima richiesta lei. **  
"** Pancake tutte le mattine. E tutti i caffè che vuoi. E basta fiori bianchi. Rose. Rosse. Tutti i giorni. Always". Le promise al colmo dell'eccitazione. **  
"** Adesso fai silenzio, e baciami".

Cit. dal film "Balto", 1995

** Piton, Harry Potter


End file.
